The Book of Hilda
by PokeRus
Summary: Follow young Hilda as she strives to become the best trainer in all of Unova! But can she handle crazy rivals, weird Pokemon, and not one, but two Team Plasmas?
1. Oshawott's the Difference?

**Sup' Folks! Here's PokeRus with his latest relaunch!**

**The Book of Hilda**

**Chapter One**

**Oshawott's The Difference?**

_In mythology, Unova was created by uniting the warring peoples of the land by twin heroes. They used a single dragon sometime more than 2500 years ago. The brothers started to argue over their beliefs; the elder brother sought truth and the younger brother sought ideals. Their arguments split the single dragon into Reshiram, who sided with the older brother, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger brother. Since they were both born from the same dragon neither could defeat the other and the brothers declared that there was no right side. However, eventually their sons continued the fight and both the dragons started to battle again, destroying the Unova region with their fire and lightning powers before disappearing. Right before Zekrom and Reshiram collided she would always wake up._

"_Eh…Not that dream again." _snarled Hilda, waking up abruptly. Lately she had been having this recurring nightmare. Twirling a lock of her long brown hair she wondered if the dream had some deeper meaning. Looking out the window she could tell it was morning as the sun peered through greeting her.

Shaking off her nightmare, she didn't have time to think about her place in the universe. Today just happened to be Hilda's birthday, she was finally turning fourteen, a woman in her eyes. "Good morning Hilda! You're looking as lovely as ever."

Getting out of bed Hilda prepared for the long day ahead of herself. Hilda possessed blue eyes. She began brushing her long brown hair that was basically down her back. Once getting it like she liked, she pulled it back into a ponytail covering it with a white baseball cap that had a pink Pokeball insignia on the front. She wore a long white wife-beater and a sleeveless black vest. She also wore blue cut-off shorts, some brown socks, and a pair of brown boots with pink laces. Actually her wife-beater was so long the edges hung out from her pant legs.

She lived in Nuvema Town, a rural burg whose sea breezes gave the sense of something coming. Hilda lived with her mother Lydia Ferris, a former flight attendant that worked at the Mistralton Airport, who constantly tried pushing her towards doing the same. Hilda, a loud boisterous girl that always made her opinions known, had her own plans for the future. Her biggest problem was probably her egomania, she talked a big game but knew absolutely nothing about Pokemon. She was very tomboyish Hilda had never worn a dress before in her life, she detested girly things.

Hilda had always dreamt of becoming a Pokemon trainer, but her mother would forbid it. She finally gave in, when it was apparent that her daughter had no interest in going into the family business. Lydia blamed Alder for this, he had visited Nuvema Town about a decade ago with his Bouffalant and Hilda had been brainwashed ever since.

She had a pretty basic bedroom with a rug and curtains. Hilda also had a television, a radio, and a Wii U pretty ordinary, expect for the large poster of her idol Elesa on the wall. She had a limited edition Elesa lamp sitting on her desk along side her enormous full-body mirror. While primping, a large red box sitting on her mantle wrapped with a green bow reflected in the mirror caught her attention. _"Huh?!" _Somebody had been in Hilda's room while she was asleep, now while she was happy to get a present, but it was weird to have her privacy violated.

Once Hilda peeled the card off the box she preceded to read it: Happy Birthday Hilda! In this box is your birthday present please share with Bianca and Cheren. From Aurea!" It seemed earlier that day she was visited by Professor Juniper.

Standing in the doorway to her room was Cheren, he childhood friend. "I should of guessed that you were worrying more about your complexion than anything else." In her group of friends it was Cheren who usually acted as the voice of reason.

Cheren, was year older than her, had wavy black hair with one strand standing up, blue eyes, and he wore red rimmed glasses. He wore loose fitting blue jacket, a white shirt underneath it and a red necktie. Completing his ensemble were his black, cufflinks, a pair of black shiny leg slacks, and some blue dress shoes. He was their resident genius, he read books and magazines about Pokemon, so he knew so much more than Hilda.

In Hilda's eyes he was nothing, but a pretty boy. Annoyed by his presence, she frowned. "What do you think you're doing just coming into a girls room, you perv!" Grabbing a pillow off her bed she tossed it at him. "Get out!"

With his face turning bright red, Cheren screeched. "No, I…Its not like that!" Adjusting his glasses trying his best to regain his composure, he motioned toward Hilda's birthday present. "P…Professor Juniper call my house telling me to come over and share your gift."

"Always so cool and calm." chuckled Hilda shaking her head slowly. Glancing back up at him, she thought it was best that they waited for their other friend. "We should wait for Bianca too."

Speaking of the devil Bianca stumbled into the room about to trip over the rug. "Am I late?! I…I'm so sorry Cheren, Hilda!" Bianca, a year younger than Hilda, was rather flighty. She was constantly changing her plans, her emotions, or her opinions. Since Bianca so easily influenced Hilda took it upon herself to protect her.

Bianca possessed shoulder length blonde and her eyes were jade green. On top of her head was a floppy green hat, she wore a white dress over a orange blouse and some matching stockings. Lastly Bianca carried around an oversized green purse.

Tapping his feet impatiently, Cheren rolled his eyes. "You're late Bianca, but I'd be more surprised if you actually showed up on time."

Flopping on Hilda's bed, Bianca wiggled her toes giggling. "So, what was all the hubbub about?! Whatcha get for your birthday?"

Shrugging her shoulders Hilda answered. "I don't know. I haven't opened it yet we were waiting for you."

Hilda approached the box, but she was filled with hesitation she didn't know what to expect. It was Aurea we were talking about, she had a sick sense of humor. Like the time she tricked Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca to visit her lab late one night only to frighten them with a couple of Litwick. Gently nudging her, Cheren hushed. _"Hurry up and open it."_

"_I'm going too." _whispered Hilda anticipating a stink bomb or something worst. The three youths were silent as she stood over the box slowly pulling the green ribbons. The red wrapping paper fell off the box leaving behind an ordinary brown cardboard box. "_Here goes nothing." _shegulped opening the box, revealing three Pokeballs. It seemed that Professor Juniper had intended for all three of them become Pokemon trainers. Breathing out in relief. "What the heck its just some Pokeballs."

Cheren's eyes widen. _"I…I get a Pokemon?!" _He could just see all the infinite choices.

"Goody! Goody! I get a Pokemon, too." Bianca giggled hopping of the bed, she could barely contain her enthusiasm. Quickly facing Hilda, she trembled mightily. "C'mon Hilda since its your birthday its only logical that you get first pick, but please hurry I wanna Pokemon too."

Not knowing which one she wanted Hilda decided to open all three Pokeballs causing an Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig to appear. This didn't make Hilda's choice any easier. _"Hmm…They're all adorable."_

Holding up his finger, Cheren though t it best to warn her. "Don't take this lightly. Just take your time, this choice is extremely important. It'll shape the rest of your journey."

Oshawott was a bipedal sea otter-like Pokemon and was primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott had a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes were large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Oshawott also had freckles on the sides of its face, most likely intended to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers. Its body formed light blue bubble shapes around the neck area, composing a sort of "collar". Oshawott's torso was light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell in the center. Made out of keratin, this appendage, called a 'scalchop", can be removed and used in various ways, but mainly as a weapon. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, while its feet, unlike its forearms, have discernible digits; they are colored dark blue. Oshawott also had a rudder-shaped dark blue tail and a pair of fangs that are unseen until it opens its mouth.

Folding her arms Hilda bent over looking Oshawott in the eye before a grin appeared on her face. "Hmm…Not bad. I think we can go a long way together." Not only was Oshawott cute, but it was powerful too, just like Hilda. "I'll take this one."

Stepping in between Hilda and her new Pokemon, Cheren thought it would be best to give them a lesson. "Nice choice. If Oshawott is attacked, it will fight back using its scalchop without any hesitation. When eating, Oshawott uses its forepaws to move food to its mouth, rather than going down on all fours to eat it."

Almost knocking over Cheren, Bianca ran over towards Tepig snorkeling. "Ohmygosh! Its so cute! I want it! I want it!"

Tepig was a pig-like Pokemon, primarily orange in coloration with the additional colors of black, pink, and yellow on various portions of its body. It had large, ovular eyes, an archetypically pig like ruddy-pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. Much of its face was black in coloration, and its ears, long and oblong, were positioned closely together on the top of its head. Tepig had short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet being black in coloration. There was a band of black on its lower back and rear, from which extended its coiled tail, topped with a ruddy-red bauble-like adornments.

"Another good choice. Tepig uses its fire-breathing abilities to cook its food, though occasionally it will burn it in excitement. Tepig will blow smoke from its nose instead of embers if it becomes sick. It has been shown to wag its tail when happy." Cheren stated, he just loved hearing himself talk.

Seemingly the last Pokemon, Snivy made it way over to Cheren pulling his on pant leg. "Sni?!"

Snivy was a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body was green in coloration, while it had a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of its back and tail, and it also had yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protruded from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resembled leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and give Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it had fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

Once again Cheren basked in his useless trivia. "Did you two know that Snivy is an incredibly smart Pokemon with a cool demeanor. Its very calm and doesn't panic even when faced with a bigger foe. It usually basks in the sun and undergoes photosynthesis with its tail, which droops when it loses energy. It is also more adept with its vines than it is with its hands. Its probably the strongest out of the three."

The tomboyish girl had an answer for everything. "What's that suppose to mean?! Oshawott is obviously the strongest."

Snapping a finger in her face, Cheren responded. "Its just logic. I know way more about Pokemon than you too. Hence Snivy is the strongest." His holier-than-thou attitude was grating on her. "It shouldn't matter because they're weak right now."

Realizing that all three of them had Pokemon, Bianca got the best idea ever. Waving her hands around catching their attention she began squealing just like a Tepig. "I…I know! How about we have a battle guys." The clueless expressions Hilda and Cheren gave her, almost forced her to reconsider. "Yup! Yup! I say we test out our new friends against each other strengthen our bond."

"That's stupid!" Besides himself with rage, Cheren angrily announced. "Are you nuts Bianca! No matter how weak they are, you can't battle inside a house."

"Why not?! I'm sure their attacks won't do that much damage." whined Bianca giving him puppy dog eyes. She knew the perfect buttons to push with Cheren to get her way. "I'll let you be the referee."

Even Hilda stabbed him in the back. "I'm with Bianca. What're you so scared of?"

Cheren couldn't believe this he was trying to protect Hilda's room, but if she didn't care then why should he. Still being jerked around by some girls was unsettling, Cheren always felt emasculated. _"Grr…This is why I need to find other guys to hang out with." _

Nevertheless, he gave in to her demands like every time, but for once he set some ground rules. He felt it best to keep things under control. "Listen Bianca I'll go along with your little game, but if it getting out of hand I'll stop you two."

"Ok! Ok! Goody this is so cool isn't it Hilda?! We're trainers now. I've always wanted to challenge you." Being her usual ditzy self, Bianca began the match attacking Hilda out of the blue. "Okey-Dokey! Tepig use Ember if you please!" The orb at the end of Tepig's tail glowed orange as it released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from its nose at Oshawott, showering it in flames. Some of flames landed on the bed scorching some holes into the sheet.

Since the attack wasn't that very effective it just annoyed Oshawott, but now it was Hilda's turn. Knowing that her Sea Otter Pokemon was a water-type, she knew that it could at least use this attack. "Hey that was a cheap shot Bianca! At least tell me when you're gonna attack. It doesn't matter since you're going down anyway, right Oshawott?!"

Removing its scalchop from its chest, Oshawott concurred. "Osha!" This was the first time Hilda noticed just how valiant her little otter was, he reminded her of a samurai.

Thinking that she couldn't let it down, she tried her best at being its master. "Oshawott use Water Gun."

"Osha! Wott!" bellowed the Sea Otter Pokemon taking a deep breath releasing a stream of water from its mouth at Tepig knocking it into a shelf knocking her books onto the floor. Falling off the shelf and rolling around the floor Tepig snorted in severe pain.

Watching from a distance, Cheren made an observation. "Not surprising. Tepig is at a major disadvantage." His Snivy mimicked his actions by crossing its arms against its chest.

Puffing out her cheeks, Bianca threw a tantrum. "Type advantages don't mean anything as long as you have heart, right Tepig?" Oddly enough her Tepig agreed with her throwing its own tantrum stamping its feet repeatedly. Witnessing Tepig's tantrum, jogged Bianca's memory and she whacked herself on the forehead. "Duh Bianca! Tepig use Flame Charge."

"Pig!" snorted Tepig blowing soot from its snout, as it stomped on the ground over and over again, one foot after the other, until a cloud of dust kicks up covering its body. Its body then became engulfed in red-yellow flames as it charged at Oshawott slamming into it. "Tepigggg!" After using that attack Tepig appeared to be a bit lighter on its feet.

Tapping her chin, Hilda's mind was drawing a blank. _"Okay…Its my turn again. Hmm…but what other attacks does an Oshawott have?!" _She strained trying to figure something out, but thinking wasn't her strongest suit.

"What're you doing just spacing out Hilda?!" gruffed Cheren banging his fist on her radio. Her cluelessness was wearing on his nerves. Even he was getting an itch to battle, he grasped that Hilda and Bianca wouldn't stand a chance. "Flame Charge raises your opponent's speed so Tepig is a lot faster now."

Cutting her eyes at him, Hilda seethed. "I'm not like you Mr. Genius! I don't know what other attacks Oshawott can use." She was just inviting an argument.

"A starter Oshawott should know Tackle, Water Gun, and Aqua Jet!" snarled Cheren cutting his eyes back at her.

Whenever Cheren was right he became insufferable, but she still decided to taking his advice ordering an attack. "Um…Alright Oshawott let's try an Aqua Jet!" Oshawott jumped into the air as a wave of water appeared from the bottom of its body completely covering it. Oshawott then shots itself at Tepig like a rocket slamming into it. As it launched itself at the opponent, its stomach faces up instead of downward.

Running toward him, Bianca whacked him on the shoulder with open palm slaps. "That's not fair Cheren! Why are you only helping her?!"

Adjusting his glasses, Cheren quipped. "Its just that I can't stand stupid people." His words annoyed the crap out of Hilda, but Bianca thought he was so cool for some reason.

Pointing directly at him, she exclaimed. "I'll show you whose stupid after I finish with Bianca. I'll beat you so bad you'll have to call your mommy." The way they glared at each other made the tension in the room thick.

Yet, it was just as Cheren had said since they were just Starter Pokemon, both Tepig and Oshawott were so inexperienced that this little battle exhausted them. It was now or never prompting Hilda and Bianca to engage in a battle of wills. "Finish this up with Tackle!" cried the girls in unison. Propelling both Tepig and Oshawott to unsteadily charge at each other, it seemed that the otter had the stronger will. Oshawott trampled Tepig breathing heavily over the unconscious Fire Pig Pokemon.

Motioning for Hilda, Cheren announced the results. "Tepig is unable to battle, Oshawott wins! And the victor is Hilda!"

_"Oh I lost."_ soured Bianca lowering her head. But she wasn't one to let anything keep her down. "Oh well at least we had fun." Approaching Oshawott and Tepig, she began squirting them with Potion she carried around in her purse. "Hehehe…That'll make you guys feel better."

"Ahhhhhh! PokePrincess Hilda has taken down yet another challenger." chuckled Hilda cupping her mouth, she was pretending to make a crowd go wild. "Hey I haven't forgotten you Oshawott. The crowd has admired the dedication of the PokePrincess' Star Pokemon, Sir Oshawott!" Looking back at her even Oshawott was embarrassed it didn't want to be involved.

"PokePrincess?!" inquired Cheren almost afraid to hear the answer.

Pulling on her vest, Hilda beamed. "Yeah that's my tag, its something higher than League Champion. My star is so bright I might just blind ya." Defeating Bianca had pushed her ego over the edge, she was having delusions of grandeur now. Pointing at her boot, she face Cheren ordering. "Hehehehe…Kneel before your Princess."

"I think you need a reality check." Cheren scoffed taking Bianca's place on the battlefield…er…bedroom. Nodding his head Snivy quickly took its place in front of him. "With my vast knowledge defeating you will be a piece of cake. Let's start things off with a Vine Whip." Two small pale yellow lights flashed where the yellow collar met Snivy's green skin as a pair of green vines the same color as the grass snake's skin came out from in between them slapping Oshawott across the face.

"Dodge that!" countered Hilda trying to get some space. Oshawott danced around the vines until finally deflecting one with its scalchop, the vine struck against the wall making the Elesa poster on the wall crooked. "Good work Oshawott hit Snivy with a Water Gun." Taking a deep breath Oshawott blasted Snivy with a stream of water sending it over her bed and into a wall.

The horror of it all, Cheren broke out into a cold sweat as he tried his best not to pay attention. Pointing forward he ordered. "Snivy use Leaf Tornado now!"

'Vivvvvy!" hissed Snivy as it started spinning its body around rapidly and flipping around so it is spinning on its head with its tail straight up in the air. As it twirled, a large tornado of wind with a circles of light green energy spinning around it appeared at the tip of the Grass Snake's tail. "Sniiii!"

Oshawott's eyes widen as the tornado stuck to Snivy's tail followed it wherever it went. Swinging on its side, it managed to draw the Sea Otter Pokemon in the tornado. As it caught Oshawott, the light green energy circles separated into light green glowing leaves that spun around inside the tornado. After torturing it victim enough Snivy swung around, slamming the tornado into the ground bouncing Oshawott like a basketball.

Quickly glancing back behind his shoulder the sight of Hilda's crooked poster almost induced vomiting. _"No, you can do this Cheren just focus."_

Snivy's attack caused massive damage, Hilda knew her Pokemon wouldn't last much longer. "Shake that off! Oshawott use Aqua Jet!" On its stomach facing up Oshawott rocketed towards the Grass Snake Pokemon draped in water. The attack looked cool, but the damage was ineffective.

Still feeling the effects of the Leaf Tornado, Oshawott was disorientated. "I'm not surprised that move has a side effect of lowering a Pokemon's accuracy. But I think this has went on long enough. Snivy finish it with Vine Whip." Snivy fired a vine from its collar at Oshawott spinning the sea otter around until it collapsed from dizziness.

Even though referees were meant to be impartial, Bianca was all giddy announcing. "Oshawott is unable to battle, Snivy wins! And the victor is Cheren." Puffing out her cheeks Hilda couldn't do anything, but pout.

Basking from the glow from his victory, Cheren actually did seem superior to Hilda and Bianca. "See didn't I tell you the battle went just as I foretold."

Witnessing the crooked Elesa poster, he immediately stormed over trying to fix it. No many how times he straightened it, it just tilted back over crooked. "Gah!" Losing his patience Cheren appeared to be having a serious case of OCD. "Dammit. It felt like I was going to lose my mind back there."

"What the heck are you doing?!" Hilda grumbled just watching his madness.

Motioning with his arms Cheren explained. "It has to be symmetrical." That was strange how come the rest of the mess in Hilda's room didn't bother him. Adjusting his glasses he had a response for that. "When Tepig and Oshawott they evenly disturbed damage throughout the room, but Snivy's Vine Whip made everything uneven." When it became apparent that the hinges were bent so the poster would never be straight again, he preceded to smash it against the ground repeatedly.

About to pull out her hair Hilda screamed. "Ack…my poster?! How come you did that?!"

"It was evil and needed to be sent over to the other side." he stated regaining his composure. Looking around Hilda's bedroom, he then suggested. "Hmm…Before we do anything else I think its best we apologize to Lydia for the mess." He then preceded to exit her bedroom. What the heck? He was acting like he wasn't just freaking out a couple of seconds ago.

Blinking wildly Hilda tried making sense of the day's event. "What just happened?!"

* * *

**A/N: Just like with Dante's Chapter One, it closely resembles the game so far, but it'll get much different later on. PS: If you have the time check out my friend's stories. ****Unova Grand Tour: Tony's Journey by Coli Chibi, Eterna Academy by Trainer Naps, and Pokemon Unova League rewrite by pokemon fan 101. Read and review if ya interested! **

**Oh yeah this is a SYOC fic, but please send it in a PM not a review! Here we go:**

**Name: What's their name?**

**Appearance: What do they look like?**

**Age: How old are they? **

**Personality: What's your person like? **

**Hometown: Where's your character from?**

**Pokemon: Any Pokemon in the BW2 Unova Dex is allowed!**

**Backstory: What shaped them? Try not to get too sappy!**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 2 The Darmanitan Man! **


	2. The Darmanitan Man

**Last time on ****The Book of Hilda**: Ahhh...Waking up on her fourteenth birthday Hilda obtained a gift better than anything, her very own Pokemon. After battling Bianca (where she won) and Cheren (where she lost) she's now heading downstairs to apologize to her mother. Now on her quest to become a PokePrincess (whatever that was) nothing could stop Hilda from taking Unova by storm.

**The Book of Hilda**

**Chapter Two**

**The Darmanitan Man**

Heading downstairs, Hilda witnessed Cheren and Bianca apologizing profusely to Lydia. The thing about Lydia was that she was so laid back that hardly anything bothered her. Waving off the youths' concern, she patted down her puffy brown hair giggling. "I...Its fine. You were just testing out your new Pokemon. I can fix up her room rather easy right, Ducklett?!" Just sitting on the couch Lydia had wondered what all that noise was, but it was just the children rough-housing.

Shrugging its shoulders Ducklett quacked. "Ducklett?" Ducklett was a light blue, duckling-like Pokemon. It had two feathery tufts on their head connected at the bottom, forming a 'v' shape. It had a darker-blue, feathery underside which makes it appear as if it were in mid-moult. It also had yellow, webbed feet and a small tail.

Quickly running down the stairs, Hilda doubled over grabbing her knees. Panting heavily trying to catch her breath she cried. "Hey what's going on?! You guys can't start without me." Knocking a brown strand of hair from her face she complained. "What's the big idea mom?! You can't forget about me."

Leaning back on the couch eyeing her daughter, Lydia chuckled. "Relax dear. I was just telling them that they didn't have to apologize for trashing your bedroom. Pokemon battles help form bonds between trainers." It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I'm glad you guys like the Starter Pokemon. Nicole, Rachel and I were pretty anxious about asking Aurea for Pokemon for you kids."

This came to a complete surprise to Bianca. "Wait…even my mom asked?"

Lydia put Bianca's doubt to rest. "Of course. This was all Rachel's idea in the first place."

Hilda was basically the spitting image of her mother, they both had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, a blue apron, and a pair of green capri shorts. Lydia was pretty outgoing she was originally moved to Nuvema Town from Mistralton City because she didn't think an airport was the best place to raise a child. But why Nuvema Town you ask, it was the place where Hilda's father was born. Hilda's father was a Pokemon trainer, but he disappeared shortly after she was born making Lydia a single mother.

Walking around the room, Ducklett handed Cheren, Hilda, and Bianca all cups of tea. "Audino?!"

Rubbing the Water Bird Pokemon's head, Cheren snorted. "When attacked by an enemy, it will spray a sheet of water from its feathers. This in turn distracts the enemy, allowing it to escape. Since Ducklett love to eat peat moss they usually live around ponds or rivers."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Hilda responded. "Duh, I know that. I mean my mom used to be fly all around the world with her Ducklett."

Twiddling her thumbs Lydia muttered under her breath. _"I'd wish you'd consider becoming a flight attendant."_

Hilda had dreamed of seeing her name in lights. "Not this again. I can't stay in a Podunk town like Nuvema forever. I want to get out there and see the world, but not by serving snot-nosed brats and their parents." Don't get her wrong she enjoyed living their, but Nuvema Town was just a stepping stone to something greater. _"How come you never understand me."_

Lydia had one more present for them, opening up a box she revealed three black wristwatch communicators, two red trimming and one with blue. "Before you go please take these Xtransceivers with you. They're a powerful communication tool, that allows the user to contact other trainers. It also allows you to see a trainer's badges and number of Pokemon. Now when you're out there traveling around don't forget to call home your parents are worried sick about you."

After Cheren and Bianca had left, Lydia wanted just a little one on one time with her daughter. "Good luck out there Hilda. Remember I'm always here cheering for you and who knows maybe you'll find a cute boyfriend out on your journey. That's how I met your father."

Covering her ears Hilda didn't even want to fathom the thought. "Gah! Mom, I really didn't need to hear that." Romance was the furthest thing from her mind. "I'll be the one breaking hearts when I totally dominate my opponents."

"You'll be bitten one day." Lydia giggled shaking her head admiring her daughter's youth.

Taking a few outside of the Ferris residence, Cheren came to a halt turning toward Hilda and Bianca. "I need to say goodbye to my folks too. Let's all meet up at Professor Juniper's laboratory." With that being said all three trainers split up with Bianca and Cheren heading home while Hilda decided to wait for them out in front of Professor Juniper's lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approaching the Juniper Laboratory, Hilda stared up at the building that as a flock of Pidove flew overhead. It was the landmark of Nuvema Town for its wind turbine, the three windows of the inner balcony, and for the four windows of the second floor. The outdoor area was a natural environment for Pokemon development. It was divided into regions according to type; there are areas that are perfect for Rock Pokemon, desert areas for Ground and Fire types, grassy regions, and several lakes. A dirt road was in front of the building allowing cars to pass through. Professor Juniper's father actually designed his laboratory to look a lot like the one run by Samuel Oak from Pallet Town in Kanto.

Hilda had been there many times, but the wow factor never wore off. "I get goosebumps every time I come here." Waiting around for what felt like an hour she impatiently stared at her Xtransceiver beginning to lose her patience. "Gawd! Where are those guys?!"

Slinking over with his tail in-between his legs, Cheren murmured. _"Um…Hilda could you go and get Bianca." _He would go himself, but he wasn't good with Bianca's father and he seemed to be on a warpath. Cheren could hear the yelling from outside his house and he avoided going there all costs. _"I…uh…think it would be best if all left town together."_

Raising an eyebrow Hilda just had to tease him. "Not only are you gutless, but you asked a woman to do your dirty work?"

Slowly leaving the lab, Hilda could hear Cheren chirp. "Hurry back I don't have all day."

As she encountered their residence, Hilda could already hear Bianca's father yelling. "No, no, a thousand times no! What nonsense is this? How could my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with Pokemon?" Balling up her fist Hilda couldn't help, but feel rage. What gave him the right to keep his daughter down like that?

Unable to restrain her rage any longer, Hilda barged into their house. "Get with it buster! These are modern times, women aren't repressed anymore! This happened to be another one of Hilda's problems always jumping to conclusions. Panting heavily Hilda noticed that Bianca, Rachel, and Andrew staring at her. "I…I know its none of my business, but I can't listen to another minute of this PIG."

"_Oh dear." _Rachel sighed covering her mouth.

Annoyed that she busted into his house accusing him of terrible things, Andrew fired back. "Not you again. I didn't forbid Bianca because she's a woman. I forbid it because she's girl who goes about in her own pace and is prone to impulsive actions that can get her and those around her in trouble." No one knew Bianca's tendencies better than him.

Bianca swept her bangs from her face as she teared up. All she wanted was for a chance to prove herself. "That's not fair daddy. I can rely on Cheren and Hilda they're my best friends. So, please let me go." She couldn't imagine just sitting home while he friends traveled around Unova without her.

Andrew, Bianca's father, was a heavy set man in his late forties. On top of his head was neat brown hair since he sent most of his time working in an office and green eyes just like his daughter. Andrew was a drone of the working class wearing a black suit and carrying a briefcase everywhere he went. Despite his pudgy appearance, in his past Andrew was a top notch trainer even earning the nickname the Red Flash based on his quick paced battling style.

Pounded its chest, the Red Flash's top Pokemon ooked. "Dar! Dar! Darmanitan!" After its battling days were over Darmanitan had became rather lethargic always sleeping around the house. However, whenever it came to Bianca it was steadfastly in her corner. "Manitan."

Darmanitan was a mainly red, squat ape-like Pokemon. Darmanitan had long, bushy flame-colored eyebrows, curled at the beginning portions, and round, black-ringed eyes. The upper portion of its tan-colored face was separated from the lower portion by a diagonal stripe of red, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth. All these facial features give the impression of a manic or angered expression. Darmanitan's head has no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminates in a stubby tail. It had long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan-colored hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs. Additionally, Darmanitan's underside sported a patterning of three tan-colored ovals.

Running over to the oversized orangutan-like Pokemon, Bianca slapped it repeatedly on the shoulders stating her case. "See even Darmanitan agrees."

Glancing Darmanitan up and down, Hilda's mouth dropped open. "Wow. I've never seen such a big Pokemon before."

Petting Darmanitan's head, she chuckled. "He might be big, but he's a big old sweetheart."

A cheesy grin appeared on the oversized ape's face, it had always been Bianca's guardian. However, she had Tepig now and she stared it in the eye explaining. "I want to thank you for looking over me, but I need you trust me."

"Manitan?!" Darmanitan asked scratching its head, it didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Interrupting their touching moment was Bianca's father. "That's because you always spoil him. Feeding it sweets when Darmanitan is supposed to be on a diet." griped Andrew folding his arms. Peering at his traitorous Darmanitan, Andrew really did want Bianca to become a trainer, but only when she was more mature. "I'm sorry Bianca but my answer is no. I trust you, however the world is a cruel place and I need to shelter you from it."

"No daddy! Please don't treat me like a little kid." begged Bianca in desperation. Approaching Rachel she tried getting a little backup. "Mom trusts me. She asked Professor Juniper to give me Tepig."

Cutting Rachel with his eyes, Andrew seethed. "Me and your mother already discussed that." Placing his hands on Bianca's should he justified his decision. "I'll let you go when you're a bit older."

"That's a load of Bouffalant!" snarled Hilda she had heard enough. "You can lie to yourself, but don't lie to Bianca. If you truly trusted her you'd let her go and make her own mistakes. If anything ever went wrong me and Cheren would be the first ones there to help her." She was making all sorts of waves, this couldn't possibly end well.

Rachel tried her best to keep the peace. "I think we all need to take a step back."

Andrew's eyes were intense as he snapped back. "How dare you insinuate how I feel about my daughter. Just because Lydia let's you run wild doesn't mean I'll let Bianca." Hilda just waltzed into his apartment disrupting the order of how he did things. "I feel sorry for Lydia for having such an unruly daughter like you."

"Please dear relax." Rachel shouted she couldn't believe her ears.

Now she might not of always agreed with her mother, but no one was allowed to take a swipe at her. "You fat prick! Me and mom get along fine I'm not unruly or anything like that." Hilda sneered really grinding her teeth. Speaking her mind dragged all kinds of problem her way.

"No Hilda!" Bianca shrieked she felt like she couldn't stand on the sidelines any longer. "I can't always have you fight my battles." After confronting her best friend Bianca approached her father. "I'm sorry daddy. I love you, but I'm going." Stating her piece she turned running out of their house not even waiting for a response.

Collapsing to his knees Andrew was perceptibly distraught, not once in his life had Bianca talked back to him. _"W…What is this world coming to?!" _Gazing up Andrew become aware of Hilda staring at him. He immediately started freaking out lunging for her. "This is all your fault. My precious Bianca was never a problem before you came along."

Rachel placed herself in between them. "Wait a minute dear! It isn't Hilda's fault." This was a surprise she was usually a doormat that Andrew always walked over. Holding her hand out in front of him. "Bianca isn't a little girl anymore, you can't shield her from everything."

The mood was getting awfully unsettling, Hilda started backing out the door. "Well I guess its time for me to be hitting the ol' dusty trail."

Rachel concurred. "Yeah, I think it would be best for you to go Hilda."

Stepping outside Hilda bumped into a melancholy Bianca sitting on the stoop. Peeking up Bianca knocked her toes together sheepishly asking. _"Uh…Could you not tell Cheren about what happened?!" _It was embarrassing enough that Hilda had seen her family arguing, but if Cheren knew she would just die. _"Can we just keep it a secret between us girls?!"_

Hilda really didn't see the big deal, but she promised to keep Bianca's family drama a secret. Placing a hand on Bianca's floppy hat she grinned. "Sure why not?!"

Returning to the rendezvous point, Hilda eagerly greeted her male friend. "So how are you folks doing Cheren?!"

"They're famous scientists, right?!" Bianca chirped right in.

Glancing back at his house, Cheren focused on Snivy sighing. _"Hmm…They were already gone when I went back home. The work of a Pokemon researcher is never done I assume." _A twinge of sadness echoed through his words unlike Hilda and Bianca who were surrounded by their parents, Cheren mostly fended for himself. Slapping his face he cried. "This is no time for depression! C'mon let's go see the professor."

Inside the laboratory the youth witnessed that it was in ruins, with her schedule Professor Juniper barely had time to clean up after herself. Piles of uneven books, odd number papers, and dusty shelves Cheren was reaching his limit. Grabbing a broom, he dropped to his knees proclaiming to the heavens. "Ahhhhh! The horror! The horror!" He relentlessly attacked the mess straightening up the papers. He was quickly joined by Aurea's Minccino who freaked out just as much as him.

Smacking Minccino away with a broom, Cheren gnarled his teeth. "Get out of the way. If you're not going to line it up symmetrical then get lost." Minccino might have been cleaning up, but if it wasn't by Cheren's exact specification it was all for naught. Dropping to his knees, Cheren looked up proclaiming to the heavens. "I am a pilgrim in an unholy land."

Inflating her cheeks, Bianca screamed. "Calm down Cheren! Don't hurt that cute little Pokemon."

Bending over Bianca tried to soothe the little chinchilla, but it roared in anger. "Cino!" Minccino cried leaping on his chest slapping him repeatedly with its tail. Tumbling over Cheren rolled across the floor, but the little mink wouldn't stop clawing at his face.

Minccino was a furry, gray-colored chinchilla Pokemon, sporting scruffs of fur on its head, ear insides, and neck. Minccino's large ears, located to the sides of its head, had red insides partly covered by the aforementioned tufts of fur there. Its eyes were large and brown, with a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs were somewhat rounded and small, and its tail was long and particularly furry.

Stepping over their nonsense, Hilda glanced around the room. "Just where is Aurea?! She should be ashamed of herself this mess is ridiculous."

Aurea had been practicing this in front of a mirror for hours so she knew exactly what she wanted to say to her young trainers. "Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself again. My name is..."

Crossing her arms, Hilda cut Professor Junior off scoffing. "Um…We already know who you are?! You'll lived next-door to use like forever."

"Come on Hilda! This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality." Stamping her feet Professor Juniper threw a little temper tantrum. Taking a deep breath she got back to it. "That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence."

Trying to pull Minccino off his face, Cheren groaned. "Will you get this thing off of me?!"

Whistling Aurea called Minccino over. "Hehehehe…Sorry about that. Now where was I?"

Placing his glasses back on his face, Cheren answered. "I assume you're giving us the Pokemon Professor lecture."

"Right!" Glancing between them, Professor Juniper had finally understood. "Oh, that's unusual! You've already had a Pokemon battle! So maybe that's why... It feels as though your Pokemon have already begun to trust you!" Kind of peeved that she didn't get to witness, Aurea continued her lecture. "As for why I gave you Pokemon? Well I mainly did it to understand the legends better. It seems like trainers aspire towards Ideals and Truths which one will be your driving force."

Truths, Ideals all of this was way over Hilda's head. _"Uh...what?!"_

"_Nevermind! Just some musings of a scientist." _Aurea chuckled shaking her head. Facing her desk she began fumbling around looking something on her desk. "Where is it?!" After finding whatever it was she twirled about around holding three devices. "Here it is! Three Unova Pokedexes for you kids."

Placing the device into his knapsack, Cheren retorted. "I already know what a Pokedex is." He felt like he was being talked down to.

Impressed by his studious nature, Professor Juniper beamed. "I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokemon extensively, haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." Turning her attentions to Bianca and Hilda the ones who needed help, she explained. "The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokemon in the Unova region! This is my request. Hilda! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex, will you not?"

Draping her arms over her friends, Hilda giggled. "Sure! Its not like we're doing anything else."

"I don't know how, but I would be honored to help you professor." giggled Bianca from beneath Hilda's grasps.

Hilda nudged Cheren getting him to respond. "I intend to capture a bunch of Pokemon anyway, so I'd be willing to assist."

Aurea squealed like a little girl she was more excited than them. "Excellent, now I need to teach you how to meet Pokemon. Please meet me at Route 1, OK?" Her father Cedric had recently retired, so Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca were her first Pokemon trainers. She wanted to get everything perfect. "I…I'll teach you guys how to catch a Pokemon."

In her hurry she had forgotten her trainers. "I…I can't believe she just left us." Cheren's eyes widened.

What was new about Professor Juniper being absent-minded, nothing really. Holding her Pokedex, Hilda was more interested about learning all she could about her new Pokemon. **"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon: The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well. Attacks Known: Tackle, Water Gun, and Aqua Jet. Special Ability: Torrent!"**

"You're quite resourceful huh." Hilda giggled with her hands on her hips.

Despite feeling superior to the Pokedex, Cheren followed by doing the same. **"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon: Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. Tackle, Vine Whip, and Leaf Tornado. Special Ability: Overgrow!"**

"_I already knew that." _Cheren grumbled it was just as he had thought.

Not wanting to be left out, Bianca got her own info. **"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon: It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. Attacks Known: Tackle, Ember and Flame Charge. Special Ability: Blaze!" **Tepig was a lot like Bianca prone to get over excited.

Once they've got all the data they needed, Bianca flailed her arms about. "C'mon guys! We can't let Professor Juniper stay out there all alone."

* * *

**A/N: Wow Hilda really needs to learn to respect her elders! Anyway that's it for Chapter 2. **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Three Wait just a Minccino.**


	3. Wait Just a Minccino

**Last time on The Book of Hilda: ****After getting her mother's blessing Hilda prepared to head to Professor Juniper's lab. However, she had to wait for Cheren and Bianca to do the same. Cheren's parents weren't home and she ended up bumping heads with Bianca's father who was an accomplished Pokemon trainer in his own right. He thought that Bianca wasn't mature enough to be a trainer. After a huge commotion Hilda, Bianca Cheren finally headed for Professor Juniper's Lab. Trekking through the Tepigsty that Aurea lived in they received Pokedexes and now she was supposed to be teaching them how to catch a Pokemon. **

**The Book of Hilda**

**Chapter Three**

**Wait just a Minccino**

Leaving the laboratory in Nuvema Town, Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca finally reached Route 1. It was a crying shame that this was the furthest any of them had ever been away from home by themselves at least. Golden brown leaves fell from some trees signifying this beautiful autumn day, the tall grass swayed in the breeze and some Frillish swam in the nearby lake. However they quickly realized that Professor Juniper angrily awaited them. "Where the heck were you guys?! How can I teach you to catch Pokemon if you're not here?!" Even though it was clearly her fault Aurea was really laying into the kids.

"You're the one that ditched us at the lab." Cheren shrieked annoyed by her.

Professor Juniper overlooked her own mistake stating. "Now that everyone's here, I'll explain. The Pokedex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a Pokemon! Moreover, it's set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a Pokemon! To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokemon!" In order to capture another Pokemon the first thing a trainer was there own Pokemon. "I'll be using Minccino."

Without a second thought Bianca reached for her Pokedex scanning the little Pokemon. She was a sucker for anything cute and cuddly. **"Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon: Minccino greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails." **The minute she had laid eyes on Minccino she just knew she had to have one.

Preceding to take a couple of steps into the grass, Aurea held out her arms explaining. "Pokemon are all around us; in the air, in caves, in cities, hiding in snow, drenched in rain, under the ground, and in the sea." What Professor Juniper said was true Hilda couldn't go anywhere without tripping over a Pokemon. "As trainers we bond with them in the hopes that we can learn things from each other."

"And here I thought Pokemon were just for battling." Hilda chuckled showing her naivety. Living in a small town like Nuvema she had nothing better to do than watch Pokemon League battles on television, so he evaluated people by how strong their Pokemon were.

Placing upon herself to straighten out her misguided trainee, Professor Juniper waved her fingers back and forth. "That's a common misconception. Pokemon are much more, they can also be cherished friends. Some people like myself dedicate our lives to studying the bizarre creatures, as for me I'm interested in the origins of Pokemon where did they come from?" Going deeper into her philosophy. "When I was younger I backpacked through the Unova region with my father in search of answers, but I came up empty."

Hearing her failures only strengthened Cheren's resolve. Gripping his fists, he glanced down at Snivy standing next to him vowing. "I won't come up empty! I intend to become the strongest trainer in all of Unova. People will come to know and respect the name Cheren." In his eyes the Champion was just a stepping stone toward a higher level. "I'll prove with my superior intellect that I'm the best."

Practically squeezing the life out of Tepig, Bianca let out a childish giggle. "I…I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I know I want to have fun."

Hilda hadn't really thought about it that much. _"Hmm…I just want to be famous like Elesa." _Of course she wanted to be strong too, but she even considered battling someone like the Champion. "Hehehe…I'm gettin kinda excited now. Alder is the biggest celebrity in the region so if I beat him then I'll be the most famous." If Hilda was a body of water only your feet would get wet if you tried entering it, meaning that she was insanely shallow.

Beads of sweat poured from Aurea's face maybe giving them Pokemon was a mistake. Forcing a smile on her face Professor Juniper stated. _"Well at least you have goals, I guess."_

Sitting on its master's shoulders, Minccino's ear perked up it was clearly hearing something. "Cino?!"

This was excellent timing, Professor Juniper that Minccino's oval shaped ears acted like a funnel drawing sounds inside. "What's wrong Minccino?! Do you hear something?" She then encouraged it to seek out the source of the noise. Hopping of her shoulder Minccino skirted into some nearly bushes. Wrestling with whatever was in the shrubs, Minccino eventually tossed out a frazzled Patrat.

All the faces staring at it startled Patrat. "Patrat?"

Patrat was a rodent-like Pokemon that resembled a chipmunk. It was mostly brown with a tan stomach and face. Its tail was long with a scruffy white tip, and it had a large pointed tooth that stuck out of its mouth. Patrat had a flat face, and its cheeks were very round. Its ears were small and pointed. Its head had a black band that covered its eyes, which had red irises with a yellow ring, and black pupils. Its feet were small and black, with three toes.

Being a real snob, Bianca folded her arms over her chest complaining. "Yucky! Its not cute like Minccino I don't want a Pokemon like that!"

Holding out her Pokedex, Hilda was looking for any information it could provide. **"Patrat, the Scout Pokemon: Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind."**

Considering the Pokedex's entry, Hilda asked. "So Patrat has a blind spot then?"

Please by Hilda's curiosity, Professor Juniper jumped at the chance to answer her question. "Correct! Patrat don't notice things behind them, so they usually surround their burrows in a circle all facing out in a different direction."

Cheren attempted to prove that he knew more than the Pokedex. "Patrat are also very conscious and wary regarding its surroundings and are always on guard, otherwise, they feel insecure. If they sense an impending danger, it signals its companions using its tail. They store food in their cheeks for future purposes." Both Aurea and Hilda just stared at him, Cheren was coming off as rather pretentious.

Excited for what was going to happen next Hilda shrieked. "Are you gonna catch it Aurea?!"

"I would prefer you call me Professor Juniper, but yeah I'm gonna capture it. This will be your guys first lesson." she giggled cracking her knuckle, she was ready to show off. "Minccino let's get the ball rolling with Tail Slap!" Minccino's entire tail glowed white as it slapped Patrat multiple times with it angering the Scout Pokemon.

Running up to Minccino, Patrat looked at its opponent glaring at it with an intimidating look on its face. "Patrat!"

Even Cheren shuddered from the look. "Man, that was some Leer."

That minor setback wasn't going to slow Professor Juniper down. Forgetting that Hilda and company were still there she entered Pokemon trainer mode crying. "We won't be demoralized right, Minccino?! If you feel the same use Swift!"

"_I think she forgot that she was supposed to be teaching us." _chuckled Hilda elbowing Bianca prompting her young friend to laugh slightly.

Minccino's entire tail glowed gold as it started waving it around, firing multiple gold-colored stars at the Scout Pokemon. "Cino! Min!" The stars however weren't that string and only managed to bother Patrat by repeatedly pelting it.

Opening its mouth Patrat repeatedly bit down on Minccino with its front teeth. "Patrat! Pat!" Its Hyper Fang was a lot stronger than Aurea had anticipated and Minccino was sending flying crashing into a nearby tree.

Cheren was in no mood he had a schedule to keep and fooling around in some forest was not a part of it. "What're you doing Professor?! How is this teaching us anything?"

Not wanting to lose in front of her protégés, Professor powered through. "I underestimated that Hyper Fang! Minccino get some distance and use Hyper Voice."

"Cino!" yelped Minccino rolling up both of ears roll up, first one then the other. It then took in a deep breath shouting loudly. As it shouted, the inside of its mouth glowed white as a beam of wind with turquoise rings inside them came out from Minccino's mouth and blared in Patrat's face.

The blaring was so horrible that Patrat was brought down to its knees. "Rat!"

Seeing Patrat in such immense pain, Professor Juniper took this opportunity to grab a Pokeball at her waist. "Now watch carefully I am about to catch Patrat." Rearing back Aurea tossed the ball at Patrat ensnaring it into the capture device. The Pokeball shook a couple times as Patrat tried escaping, but it was all for naught. Once the Pokeball stopped shaking it pinged signaling that the Scout Pokemon was captured.

Cheren, Hilda, and Bianca all clapped their hands in unison. "Good work Professor!" They were surprised she even pulled it off, the professor wasn't very reliable.

Spinning Patrat's Pokeball on her fingertips, Professor Juniper smiled. "Did you see that, just now? Here's how it goes, step by step. First, reduce the Pokemon's strength! Pokemon that still have all of their energy are difficult to catch. If you can, use your Pokémon's moves to make the Pokemon you want to catch fall asleep. Or paralyze it! And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you- some Pokeballs!"

"That was so cool I can't wait to catch my own Pokemon!" cried Hilda she was just easily impressed.

Cheren stubbornly polished his Pokeballs making sure they didn't have a speck of dirt on them. "Ah…Nice and clean."

Pacing back and forth Professor Juniper smiled warmly. Even though her words were obvious she felt tasked to say them. "Pokeballs are used for catching Pokemon and for carrying the Pokemon you catch! OK I'm going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town!" Once again she turned running leaving her young wards all alone.

At his wit's end, Cheren began complaining. "For crying out loud. She's more childish than you two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All giddy to begin having experiences as a Pokemon trainer, Bianca cozy up to Hilda giggling. "I know let's have a race Hilda! Whoever can catch a Minccino first is the winner." Knowing that her best friends was hyper competitive she knew that Hilda would take the bait agreeing to the contest. "Let's meet up in Accumula Town and decide the winner."

"Oh yeah Bianca! I accept your challenge! Bring it on you cow!" yelled Hilda overzealous to win any little thing. Without even considering how she would even find one she bolted for the forest. The only thing on her mind was victory.

Bianca might of looked cute, but Cheren knew she could be quite devious at the same time. Right at that minute she slithered up next to him giggling. "What about you Cheren? Do you want to try too?!"

Adjusting his glasses he immediately sighed. "Get real Bianca! I'm not interested in some Minccino they're weak Pokemon." He no desired to be pulled into the childish games Bianca and Hilda were playing. Especially after his encounter with Aurea's Minccino he felt it was best if they avoided one another.

Releasing Oshawott from its Pokeball, Hilda knelt besides it with her hands on her knees. Smiling warmly she asked. "Alright Oshawott how do we find a Minccino?!"

"_Osha! Wott!" _Even if she asked that question how the Sea Otter Pokemon know, it never left Professor Juniper's lab before.

"_I might of bitten off a little more than I could chew." _Hilda mumbled to herself looking around the forest. Shaking her head she had to get rid of those thoughts, Oshawott was counting on her. Not wanting her Starter Pokemon to worry, she flexed a muscle. "If Aurea can catch a Minccino so can I." They then ran off together into the distance.

They trekked through the forest for what felt like hours. Despite Professor Juniper having claimed to have found her Minccino on Route 1, Hilda couldn't see hide or trail of one._ "This is hopeless. I wonder if Bianca is having any better luck." _

Stumbling through the grass she was about to give up when she happened came across Cheren harassing a Lillipup. "What's he doing now?!"

Lillipup was a tan-colored, dog-like Pokemon. It had large eyes and a red nose, with its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. Its large ears had spiky lower extensions. Its fur puffs were above its paws, and its back had a spiky black stripe. Its tail was spiky and shaped similarly to Lillipup's ears.

Pointing his bony finger in Lillipup's face, Cheren excoriated it. "Your left whiskers are two centimeters longer than the right ones. It is affront to everything I stand for." Baring its fangs Lillipup immediately took a bite out of his hands. "Why you slovenly Pokemon! How dare you bite me!"

Walking out from behind the bushes Hilda scanned the little dog with her Pokedex. **"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon: Though it is a very brave Pokemon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle."**

Even though she was clueless about the proceedings she felt like whatever was happening it was Cheren's fault. Hilda quickly took Lillipup's side scooping the Puppy Pokemon up in her arms shouting. "Hey! Stop being a jerk leave that little doggie alone."

Seeing Hilda stroke and pet it was making Cheren fell sick. "Grahh! Don't touch it Hilda that Lillipup is a hideous abomination!"

Holding Lillipup over her head, Hilda fired Cheren a cold look. "I don't see anything wrong with it. It looks like every other Lillipup out there to me.

"Well there's where your wrong! Its left whiskers are two centimeters longer than the right ones." screamed Cheren showing her the difference in measurement with his hands.

Hilda just stared at him she was beginning to think that Cheren was insane. Wait just a minute Cheren was a genius right?! I guess its true what they say it's a fine line between genius and insanity. "I don't see anything. So, just leave it be." Still maybe he could help her find Minccino. Tossing Lillipup like a ragdoll into the bushes she ran up to Cheren pleading. "Hey I need your helping catching a Minccino. If anyone would know how to track one down it would be you."

Even now he was not willing to play ball, Cheren huffed. "I could help you find a Minccino, but the question is why should I?" He didn't see why he should be bothered.

"You owe me! I can overlook the Pokemon trashing my room, but you deliberately tore up my Elesa poster." shouted Hilda all up in his face. A devilish smirk spread across her face. "As I see things either you make it up to me by helping me catch a Minccino or something terrible is going to happen to your room." This wasn't some idle threat she would actually take some paint and mark up his room so bad that no wallpaper would cover Cheren's suffering.

"_You monster. My room is innocent." _cried Cheren dropping to his knees. Lowering his head he eventually surrendering. "Fine I help you." Tapping his chin, Cheren went over everything he knew about Minccino in his mind. _"Hmmm…__Minccino's tail acts like a broom and uses it to clean its den. Minccino brush each other with their tails as a greeting. Most of them are obsessed with cleaning dirty items."_

That made a lot of sense. Hilda shrugged her shoulder ashamed at herself that she didn't think of that. "Alright then all I have to do is lure one of them out with something dirty, huh?!" This left a major problem she didn't have anything dirty. Since Hilda had just left home all her clothes were clean. If only she had something to make dirty and leave for bait.

Reflecting in the light was Oshawott's scalchop catching Hilda's eye. Snatching it away from the sea otter she glanced it over giggling. "Perfect this'll work for bait."

Watching Oshawott pleas for his scalchop fall on deaf ears, Cheren shuddered._ "Ohmygawd! That was so cruel." _How could Hilda simply dismiss Oshawott's feeling just to have her own way, Cheren would never do anything like that to Snivy.

Squirting her in the face with water, Oshawott angrily eeped. "Osha!"

Covering her finger with her mouth Hilda hushed it. _"Shhh! I'm just borrowing it Oshawott I promise nothing bad will happen to it. We'll lure out Minccino and then we'll capture it." _Oshawott was still pissed that Hilda was risking its stuff instead of hers. Covering Oshawott's scalchop with dirt, Hilda placed it near a tree.

Exactly as Cheren said a tiny Minccino poked its head out of some bushes. Minccino's ears twitched as it slowly approached the scalchop. Making sure the close was clear the Chinchilla Pokemon started cleaning the scalchop with its tail. Studying from afar Hilda could barely contain her excitement. She crouched down waiting for the chance to pounce.

Oddly enough Minccino began looking around again before it admired itself in the shiny scalchop. "Cino!" smirked Minccino winking at his reflection. The vain little Pokemon preceded to blow kisses at himself. The chinchilla then stroked his cowlick making sure not a strand was out of place.

Gawking at Cheren, Hilda inquired. "Do most Minccino act like that?!"

This was most curious even Cheren hadn't heard of such an occurrence. "Not that I know about. Most of them are just neat freaks."

Looking back Hilda thought she was ask Oshawott, but it was gone. _"Oshawott? Where did you go?!" _she whispered in order not to scare of Minccino. However, she was in for a surprise as Oshawott and Minccino were in a tug of war over the scalchop.

"Wott!" screeched Oshawott it could take a lot of things, but its scalchop wasn't a freaking mirror.

Again Minccino showed behavior outside his species. Most Minccino were timid and flee at the first sign of danger, but not this one. It was so narcissistic that it was actually fighting Oshawott for its scalchop. "Cino!" growled Minccino rolling up both of ears roll up, first one then the other taking a deep breath before shouting loudly. The sound waves were powerful, but Oshawott refused to let go of its scalchop.

Knowing at she couldn't leave it hanging Hilda stumbled over crying. "Don't worry I'm coming." Oshawott shot her a furious glare while struggling with Minccino. She started chuckling nervously. "Hehehehe…At least the plan worked. Now let's catch it use Water Gun!"

Taking a deep breath Oshawott blasted Minccino with a spiraled stream of water sending it careening into a tree dropping the scalchop in the process.

Instead of running away like most of its brethren would have Minccino stayed. "Minccino!" it demanded the return of ITS scalchop. Touching its chin Minccino made a handsome face winking at Oshawott and multiple pink hearts floated over towards the sea otter. The hearts rained down on Oshawott, but strange had no effect.

Seeing as he attack did nothing Cheren guessed. "Since Attract was a dud. Both Pokemon must be male."

Desperate to get the scalchop back, Minccino's entire tail glowed gold as it waved it around, firing multiple gold-colored stars at the Sea Otter Pokemon. "Cino!"

"Osha! Wott!" Holding up his scalchop Oshawott managed to deflect the stars and mock Minccino at the same time.

Hilda couldn't believe her eyes these two Pokemon were actualy having a catfight over a scalchop. "Hey don't forget why we're here!"

Skipping across the grass Minccino's entire tail glowed white as it slapped Oshawott knocking it back and forth. "Cino! Min!" It desperate clawed for the scalchop, but the sea otter wasn't in a sharing mood.

Tired of having to deal with Minccino any longer, Oshawott grabbed the scalchop on its stomach as it started to glow brightly. A light blue aura appeared around the scalchop and Oshawott swung it. When it does, the aura around the scalchop stretched and hardened behind it, forming into an energy blade. Oshawott then slashed Minccino with it.

With Minccino down for the count, Cheren remarked. "Oshawott was so mad that it actually learned Razor Shell in battle?"

Following Professor Juniper's example, Hilda grabbed the Pokeball at her waist. "Okay I'll do it just like Aurea." Rearing back she tossed the ball at Minccino ensnaring it into the capture device. The Pokeball shook a couple times with Minccino trying to escape, but it was too exhausted. Once the Pokeball stopped shaking it pinged signaling that the Chinchilla Pokemon was captured. Picking up the ball Hilda strutted around like a model. "PokeDiva Hilda dazzles the crowd with her newest Pokemon. Lord Minccino!" After Minccino was captured the Pokedex inundated her with new information. "Alright so you're a Male and your special ability is Technician."

Cheren decided it would be best if he explained. "Technician powers up a Pokemon's weaker moves." Glancing over in Hilda's direction he quickly noticed that she wasn't even listening, immediately grabbing for her Xtransceiver. "Okay what are you doing now?" He really needed to get on with his own quest, but Hilda's antics were a bit much.

"I've got to send out a tweet to all my followers." Opening the screen on her Xtransceiver, Hilda accessed her PokeTwitter account.

PokePrincess Hilda tweets: 'I gotz a Minccino! #GottaCatchEm'ALL'

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter Three, Woo I'm on a roll! Seriously, Cheren needs to cool it with the OCD! So, Twitter exists in the Pokemon world, okay? Anyway It looks like Hilda has finally caught her first Pokemon, but what about poor Bianca she ended up empty handed.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Four Wild, Young, and Butterfree.**


	4. Wild, Young, and Butterfree

**Last time on The Book of Hilda: Learning how to catch a Pokemon from Professor Juniper turned out to be quite the experience. Aurea showed Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca that she was more than just another pretty face by capturing a Patrat. After obtaining a couple of pokeballs from the good professor Bianca decided to have a contest with Hilda in order to see who catch a Minccino first. Things weren't looking so hot for Hilda until he stumbled across Cheren and after blackmailing him she forced the prodigy to help her catch one. Cheren came up with a plan and Hilda finally managed to catch a Chinchilla Pokemon.**

**A/N: Tony Miller belongs to Coli Chibi, but we all knew that!**

**The Book of Hilda**

**Chapter Four**

**Wild, Young, and Butterfree**

Hilda took this time to look up their location on her Town Map: Accumula Town, a town that offers great views due to its many hills.' Taking the time to survey her surroundings she realized that she was in a very grassy city filled with hills. Some of the residents even built houses on top of the knolls. Walking further into the city, a pianist and drummer residing in the houses in the northeast section of town could be heard playing their instruments. Despite being a small burg, Acculuma Town was bustling with energy.

Traversing the town where some Timburr carrying wood planks approaching the center of town. Slamming the boards into the ground next to the sparkling fountain, the muscular Pokemon seemed to be building something. Wiping sweat from its brow the beefiest Timburr huffed. "Burr!" Whatever they were building it seemed to take a lot of energy.

Timburr was a bipedal, mainly gray Pokemon. It had a dark purple nose and bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pinkish, vein-like bulges were present on the back of its head, and similar pink bands adorned its shoulders and thighs. It was known to carry timber in its arms at all times.

Hilda had a thing for burly things and she whipped out her Pokedex looking for information. **"Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon: Always carrying squared logs, they help out with construction. As they grow, they carry bigger logs."**

Interestingly instead of construction workers, strange people dressed as knights were overseeing the site. These knights stood out it was obvious they weren't native Acculuma Town citizens they were clad in silver armor something out of medieval times if you asked Hilda. They had hoods that wrapped around their heads, a black and white shield with a blue letter P on their chests as their sort of coat of arms. They were carrying around banners on the side of the stage, each one with the same black and white shield on them. "Watch were you're going kids."

"Um…What's going on?" Bianca asked tilting her head slightly.

A couple of the Plasma Pages turned their attention to Bianca saluting. "Soon you will all be addressed by the one of the Plasma Sages." Holding up their flags they displayed their coat of arms.

Clapping repeatedly Bianca giggled. "Hehehehe…I can't wait to attend your fair."

It was such a strange occurrence, Hilda tried wrapping her mind around it. "I guess they're going to have some sort of cultural fair here or something?!" But that was strange there wasn't anything on television about some fair, deep in the pit of her stomach she had a bad feeling about this.

"Of course it has to be a cultural fair. I mean just look at how they march in step and those symmetrical uniforms." Cheren announced coming to his own conclusion.

"_If you say so." _Hilda irked still feeling queasy.

Remembering what had just went down on Route 1, Bianca lashed out at Hilda seething. "Wait am minute! I'm not speaking to you Hilda. You're nothing but a stinky cheater."

The queasiness seemed to just wash away as an incensed Hilda screeched. "What're you talking about?! I didn't cheat you're just a sour loser!"

"Everything always has to go her way, right Cheren?!" fumed Bianca.

Shrugging his shoulders, Cheren sighed. _"I don't know. Could you please not put me in the middle of this?" _He knew never to take sides in a catfight because only he would get scratched.

Upon reaching their destination, Professor Juniper could see that Hilda and Bianca weren't getting along. That was strange because she assumed everything was fine after leaving them just five minutes ago. Since was the oldest Aurea took upon herself to resolve any argument they were having. "Okay what's going on?! Why are you at each other throats?!" Things weren't going the way she had envisioned.

Trying to get Aurea on her side, Bianca whined. "Well...Hilda and I were having a contest to see who could catch a Minccino first. Its just that Hilda cheated she went and got Cheren's help."

"You didn't say anything about not getting help." Hilda chided her stick her tongue out.

Stamping her feet going into a full blown tantrum, Bianca screamed. "Skeeeh! You cheater Hilda. That Minccino is rightfully mine, hand it over." She was so loud that she was bringing attention towards herself.

Not willing to make eye contact, Cheren muttered under his breath. _"Actually she blackmailed me, if that makes you feel any better."._

Thinking it was probably best to move on Professor Juniper stood in front of a white building with a pink roof. "Turn your attention here. This is just one of numerous Pokemon Centers that are scattered around the Unova region they serve as gathering places for trainers, so they can share information about Pokemon. They also have access to video phones, PCs with trading functions and most offer free food and lodging. Let's go inside."

"Nah, I already know about Pokemon Centers. I'll be waiting for you guys out here." Cheren smirked shooing them away. He might of been knowledgeable, but he wanted to avoid Bianca's and Hilda's catfight at all costs.

Following Professor Juniper inside Hilda and Bianca stood in awe of all the amenities of your typical Pokemon Center, where one could find a front desk, a lobby with vending machines, a Pokeball room, an Emergency Room with plenty of beds for injured Pokemon, a recovery room, a waiting room, rooms for lodging, and a cafeteria. The lobby possessed a large widescreen TV, so Trainers could watch typically Pokemon-oriented shows, such as Unova Today, PokeStar Studios broadcasts, and major competitions like the Pokemon Leagues of each region or the Pokemon Musical special.

Hilda's eyes widened she couldn't believe her eyes. "Whoa so all this stuff is for Pokemon trainers?!"

"Yup and its all run by Nurse Joy." Professor Juniper turned thinking she should introduce her young wards to the Pokemon nurse sitting behind a desk. "There is Nurse Joy she'll heal all your Pokemon free of charge. Also from there you can register for the Unova League." The long of trainers in front of Nurse Joy were obviously trainers interested in registering to take the gym challenge.

"Ah...you must be Hilda and Bianca, Aurea has told me all about you. She was excited about getting her own trainers." smiled Nurse Joy, a young woman in her early twenties with swirly pink hair, who had the appearance of a normal nurse as she wore a pink dress. A white apron and a white nurse hat complete with a red cross fitted snugly on top of her head. Taking a quick glance around she face Aurea asking. "I thought you said it was three. Where's the other one?"

Dropping her head, Professor Juniper lamented his conduct. "Oh you must mean Cheren?! Well he's a difficult one, he thought he was too good to learn about Pokemon Centers."

Practically drooling Hilda ran up to the desk. "Unova League challenge?! I'm more than interested sign me up!"

Taken aback by Hilda's eagerness, Nurse Joy giggled. "M...Maybe I should heal your Pokemon first." After receiving Tepig, Oshawott, and Minccino, Nurse Joy quickly shuffled towards the back.

Pulling her away from the counter, Professor Juniper interjected. "Not right now Hilda! You can register after my tour." Hilda had such a short attention span that Aurea decided that she needed to do something to keep her focus. Then was when she saw it, an Audino walking around the center administering care to all the injured Pokemon.

Scratching the Hearing Pokemon under its chin, Professor Juniper stated. "Did you know Audino have an incredible hearing ability and can use their ears like radars. The feelers on Audino's ears act like stethoscopes in that they can feel the beat of the opponent's heart. By listening to other Pokemon's heartbeats, Audino can assess their feelings and overall physical condition. That's why Nurse Joy's in Unova use them instead of Chansey."

Taking out her Pokedex, Hilda looked up data on this new nursing Pokemon that was supposedly just as good as Chansey. **"Audino, the Hearing Pokemon: Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch."**

Audino was a bipedal, blue-eyed, pink-and-cream-colored Pokemon. The upper section of its face was pink, as were its floppy ears, exempting the tips and curled lower extensions which were cream-colored. The sides of Audino's chest and arms were also pink, somewhat resembling a jacket, although the tips of its forelimbs were cream. Its small tail was lumpy and white, similar to soft serve ice cream.

All of this interest seemed to bother the Hearing Pokemon. "Audino?" Taking a couple steps backwards Audino accidentally bumped into a young Pokemon trainer.

"Hmmm…" uttered a startled young man, about fourteen years of age, he possessed blonde hair and when he turned around Hilda noticed his icy blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow sweater and a pair of blue jeans. The boy spoke quietly trying not to upset the small Pokemon. "Audino? What's the matter?"

Peering over towards the commotion one word escaped Professor Juniper's lips. "Tony?!"

About to knock Professor Juniper over trying to see Bianca asked. "Who's Tony professor?!"

"Oh I forgot to introduce you. Hilda, Bianca, this is Tony Miller he was visiting his relatives in Nuvema Town before starting his own journey." smiled Aurea talking to the her newest trainers. Turning her attention to Tony she grilled him. "But you started your journey a month ago. Why are you still in Acculuma Town?"

Rubbing his golden hair, Tony burst out laughing. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd give my Aunt Sally a visit. You know how much she was against me leaving." Laughter was the best way for Tony to deal with things, he knew he was hurting his aunt but leaving on this journey was something he felt like he had to do.

The name Sally Miller sounded awfully familiar to Hilda, she face-palmed herself when she remember before exclaiming. "Oh yeah I know her. Sally aka Martha Stewart she sets women back about fifty years, but her cookies are the best." Sally was kind to everyone even though Hilda was a little troublemaker she'd still bake her and Lydia cakes and cookies. "She's pretty cool for a homemaker I guess."

"That sounds just like my aunt." chuckled Tony reminiscing.

Out of nowhere a Butterfree rested on top of his head it seemed exhausted. "Freeh?"

Placing her on the ground Tony was excited. "Check it out Lucky. I've just meet some new friends Hilda and Bianca say hello."

"Freeh!" the little Butterfree greeted them warmly.

Butterfree resembled a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly. She only had four legs, which are a pale blue color. It had a nose-like structure, which was a similar color. The coloration of Lucky's body was a darker purple-blue. It had large veined wings, which were white with black markings. These markings helped distinguish male and female individuals, seeming because Lucky had black marking at the ends of her wings. She had large compound eyes that tend to be a reddish color. Lucky's two pair of wings were covered in fine scales. Its legs were also covered in fine hairs, which aided in the collection of pollen.

Taking out her Pokedex, Hilda eagerly scanned Lucky. **"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon: It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen." **This was the first time Hilda ever got to see a Pokemon not native to the Unova region and it was quite exciting.

Looking Lucky up and down, Bianca just had to know. "How come you nicknamed your Butterfree?"

Patting himself on the chest, Tony answered her question. "Its just a little something I do. Its proof to me that me and my Pokemon are bonded."

"Butterfree are from Kanto right? So did you come from there?" asked Hilda prodding him.

The usually friendly Tony didn't appear to be willing to go into the details of his past. _"Uh…yeah I guess you could say that."_

Sliding right in Professor Juniper patted Tony on the back chortling. "My dad saw something in him and he gave Tony a Pokedex shooing him out of Nuvema Town. Man, you sound of seen Sally's face I thought she was going to have a hard attack." Tony and Lucky didn't find Sally's distress as hilarious as Aurea and shot her angry glares.

Standing just a few inches from a Butterfree was more than Hilda could take. Running up to Tony she pleaded. "Please let me have a battle against Lucky! Please!"

A crooked grin appeared on Tony's face as he announced. "Um…Sure why not?! It could be good practice for my upcoming Striaton Gym Battle!"

Minccino stood in front of Lucky staring her very intently, but this just seemed to annoy the Butterfree. "Freeh!" Lucky complained trying to fly away, but Minccino matched her every move.

"Hehehehe...I think Minccino might have a little thing for you Lucky." chuckled Tony walking over trying to soothe his Pokemon. However upon further inspection he realized why Minccino was so interested in Lucky, the conceited little chinchilla was admiring his reflection in the butterfly's multi-lensed eyes. _"Dude, Seriously?!"_

Covering her face in embarrassment, Hilda groaned. _"I guess Minccino is all healed."_

"_Osha!" _yelped Oshawott who tried in vain to stop the chinchilla.

Bursting into the Pokemon Center out of breath, Cheren leaned against a wall trying to catch his breath. "Huuhuhu! Professor you have to come quick something weird is going on at the town's square!" It had to be serious Hilda couldn't remember the last time she say Cheren rattled it was just something that didn't happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Hilda could tell that the stage was completed catching her attention was a couple of Plasma heralds walking forward, onto the stage. Looked over the crowd they pulled out a trumpet blaring. "All gather around for an important announcement from Plasma Sage, Ghetsis." A group Plasma flag bearers in the back dispersed as a intimidating looking man walked onto the stage. A warm smile covered his face as his robes dragged against the floor. The Plasma Pages closed in behind him, and with the herald they slowly backed away, bowing.

It was such a spectacle that Hilda was actually speechless.

"Greeting my name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." uttered Ghetsis walking back and forth on the stage constructed by the Timburr. He was a tall man, with a head of tea-green hair that hung down to his back. He wore a strange, eye-patch across his eye. He wore a long, elegant looking robe. One side of the robe was violet with the image of a golden eye, while the other side was the opposite, golden with a violet eye, each eye with a red iris. He just oozed of great importance.

"Pokemon liberation what is that?!" People standing around the stage weren't buying whatever Ghetsis was trying to sell. It seemed that no one was interested in hearing what he had to say. "Sounds like a load of Trubbish to me."

However, Ghetsis was smooth he could sell ice to Eskimos. "Our name may sound funny but PLASMA stands for Pokemon Liberation And Separation from Mankind's Atrocities!" Watching all their eyes fixed intently onto him, he continued. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Even Cheren was confused. "Of course that's how the world works. If Pokemon didn't like it they'd leave."

All Ghetsis needed was someone foolish enough to take the bait and Cheren was his perfect pawn. "Is that true young man. Pokemon are subjected to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Professor Juniper couldn't take anymore and let her opinions be known. "This is just wrong. Everyone's entitled to their own beliefs, but what you're spewing is just hatred."

Pretending like she wasn't even there Ghetsis sustained his sermon. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"_If we're causing them pain maybe we should liberate our Pokemon." _A couple of minds in the crowd changed they were actually considering releasing their Pokemon. _"I love my Pokemon, but I've never considered their positions."_

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon, all the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Facing around Professor Juniper was having a hard accepting all of this. "Now hold on. Pokemon need humans just like humans need Pokemon, I've studied this for years."

"You are a false prophet Aurea. No one will listen to you." Ghetsis growled leaving the stage. This was the first time he dropped his false nice routine. Professor Juniper just stood their in horror as his cold eyes locked onto her. "You're wondering how I know your name. I know about all the evils you and your father Cedric perpetrate."

"_Am I hurting Minccino and Oshawott?!" _None of what he said made any sense, but since he was adult Hilda assumed that he had some valid reason.

Seeing Hilda waffle made Tony furious, he grabbed her by the shoulder screeching. "Don't listen to that nonsense. I might not know you well, but I can tell you raise your Pokemon with love." Ghetsis words affected him more than anyone, but he wasn't even considering releasing his Pokemon he was mad as hell.

Tony was right, how could she be foolish enough to listen. "I would never hurt Oshawott or Minccino they're my friends."

"No, it has to be this way Karrablast!" sighed Gwen, an easily lead young girl she appeared younger than Hilda. However, it was obvious that Karrablast had no intention of leaving as it clung tightly to her leg.

Karrablast was a round-bodied, bipedal Pokemon with a primarily blue carapace that comprises of a horn at the tip. Karrablast's face was black in coloration, with a teal patch on its forehead, a fanged mouth, and eyes with orange pupils and yellow scleras. Its ridged underbelly was yellow, and its stubby arms and legs were black.

Karrablast was such an adorable Pokemon that Hilda couldn't resist looking up information on it. **"Karrablast, the Clamping Pokemon: ****When they feel threatened, they spit an acidic liquid to drive attackers away. This Pokemon targets Shelmet."**

"I... I used you... You've helped me for almost three years now, and you've never complained... But I just kept asking and asking, and demanding and demanding... I'm such a horrible person. You'll be happy out in the wild... Goodbye, Karrablast...!" She turned away, tears in her eyes.

"K-karra!" Karrablast shouted, chasing after her.

Not even turning around Gwen screamed. "Karrablast, no. You can't." She knew Karrablast better than anyone, even if it were ordered not to, it would follow her around.

Standing in the town's square Karrablast felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. "Karra?!" Watching all the people in the city Karrablast had come to the decision it was there fault Gwen had abandoned him. If they weren't so stupid Karrablast would be still at home. Tears welled up in its eyes as it vowed never to trust another human. In fact Karrablast started attacking random people.

Tony made the mistake of approaching it. "Hey relax Karrablast. Its not that bad I…I'll help you out."

Even though Tony tried talking to Karrablast his pleas fell onto deaf ears. It just refused to listen. "Karra!" growled the Clamping Pokemon head-butting Tony in the gut.

Just imagining what Sally would do to her, Professor Juniper ran over. "Are you nuts Tony?! Karrablast is dangerous."

"No, I can get through to it." Tony cried pushing her arms away. It was just like Tony took the abandonment personally it was like he was looking in a mirror. "I can save Karrablast! I know I can."

"_Be careful!" _yelped Bianca more concerned with his safety.

Crossing his arms, Cheren lamented. "Its not like Karrablast is his Pokemon I say forget about it." What was the point of going through all that suffering for a Pokemon that wasn't even worth it.

Every time Tony approached Karrablast he was knocked back with a Headbutt. "Karra!" The Clamping Pokemon was giving him a final warning.

Lucky had seen enough and she plowed into Karrablast delivering a powerful Tackle. "Freeh!"

Wiping sweat from her brow, Aurea rushed over to Butterfree. "Thanks Lucky you saved my bacon. Sally would of roasted me alive."

Incensed by Lucky's interference, Karrablast lunged for Butterfree with its horn aglow all crimson. Once in range it then slashed at her with it. As Karrablast's horn slashed, the crimson glow grew longer. With each slash that hits, the attack got stronger and the glow grew longer. "Blast! Karra!"

Tony's inner bug catcher allowed him to admire Karrablast's strength. _"That's some Fury Cutter!" _Seeing the Clamping Pokemon in action just made him want it even more.

Landing on top of Tony's head, Lucky angrily remarked. "Freeh!"

"C'mon Lucky cut me a break. I can't admire a skilled Bug Pokemon?!" complained Tony folding his arms. When it came to Bug Pokemon nothing else seemed to matter to Tony, if it weren't for Lucky he'd probably run off some cliff chasing some bug. Still Tony knew that he had to help Karrablast iut was just lashing out because it was betrayed. "Its up to us to show that humans and Pokemon do belong together. Lucky use Gust!"

"Freeh!" implored Lucky flapping her wings and creating a gust of wind from them catching Karrablast up in a mini-twister.

After Lucky dropped Karrablast it began running up to the Butterfree. Karrablast up looked at its opponent glaring at it with an intimidating look on its face. "Karra!"

Karrablast was far from intimidating causing Lucky to laugh in its face. "Freeh?!"

Its feeling crushed Karrablast began wildly using Fury Cutter hitting everything in its path; people, buildings, and Pokemon alike. "Blast!"

It was no use Karrablast was too volatile, Tony had no choice. You could hear the regret tinged in his voice. _"Lucky use Confusion." _Lucky's eyes glowed light blue as Karrablast's body became outlined in light blue. Butterfree could then freely control Karrablast before driving the Clamping Pokemon into the ground knocking it out.

Winding up like a baseball pitcher Tony tossed the ball at Karrablast ensnaring it into the capture device. The Pokeball shook a couple times as Karrablast struggled for freedom, but it was no use. Once the Pokeball stopped shaking it pinged signaling that the Clamping Pokemon had been captured. Slowly picking up the Pokeball, Tony grinned. "I'll show you not all humans are bad. But first you need a good nickname….hmmm…how about Gourry?!"

Glancing at each other both Cheren and Bianca exclaimed. "Gourry?!" Maybe it was some bug catcher thing.

Taking out her Xtransceiver, Hilda sent out her second tweet. "Awesome work Tony I need to commemorate this."

PokePrincess Hilda tweets: 'Gourry FTW! #GottaCatchEm'ALL'

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Four is done! What the heck? Is Tony the main character or something?! Nah, nothing like that.**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 5 Zorua Days.**


	5. Zorua Days

**Last time on the Book of Hilda: Upon reaching Acculuma Town there was a little bad blood between Hilda and Bianca about how Minccino's capture. Not wanting to be involved Cheren decided to stay outside while Professor Juniper gave the girls a tour of the Pokemon Center. Inside the center Hilda was honored to meet the egimatic bug catcher Tony Miller. Things were looking up for our plucky heroine until Cheren returned with news of a commotion downtown. A group of people dressed in clad armor addressing themselves as Team Plasma were holding some sort of gathering their sage Ghetsis stepped forward preaching about Pokemon liberation. To her horror Hilda witnessed a girl mindlessly release a Karrablast, the Pokemon was so upset that only Tony could come it down.**

**The Book of Hilda**

**Chapter Five**

**Zorua Days**

Once Karrablast was captured the commotion in Accumula Town began to die down. Everything began returning to normal, well whatever normal was for now. The events that just transpired were horrid and Aurea was going to try her best to fix them. "This is horrible! I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you kids I need to make some calls. I'll see if any of my associates can come and give these abandoned Pokemon a good home." After saying her piece to her protégés, Professor Juniper turned fleeing back into Nuvema Town.

"That was nuts, but at least Karrablast is alright." Hilda giggled such an ordeal weighed heavily on the psyche.

Grinding his teeth, Tony was really fuming. "No thanks to Team Plasma." He was way different than the fun loving cheerful Tony she met in the Pokemon Center, Hilda could tell that Ghetsis really agitated him.

"I feel sorry for Pokemon like Karrablast." irked Cheren feeling remorseful. "No Pokemon should have to deal with abandonment."

Even Bianca was worried. "I hope Professor Juniper can find homes for the other cuddly-wuddlies."

Walking straight towards them was a young man wearing a long sleeved white shirt over a black shirt, tan pants, and a pair of green sneakers. He had long, tea green hair, and a black and white cap. "Ah...the way you soothed that Karrablast was fantastic." Stretching out his arms in an effort to embrace Lucky, he chortled. "I could hear your Pokemon's voice it was truly exquisite!" Who was this bizarre man that popped out of nowhere, Hilda didn't even remember seeing him at Team Plasma's little speech.

Pressing his palms against the man's chest, Tony warned him. "Stop! Who are you?! Don't get too close to Lucky." Whoever this guy was Tony didn't want him anywhere near his Pokemon.

"Cough! Hack!" barked the young man covering his mouth he seemed be greatly ill.

The man's disheveled appearance bothered Cheren, but he decided to put this off. "Did you have something to do with that speech."

"Ignore them." Seeing the man physical hurt from his coughing spell, Hilda slowly approached him asking. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I am fine. As for that speech I was a humble spectator just like the rest of you, but it did touch my heart deeply." The cube hanging from the young man's belt was a sliding puzzle similar to a Void Cube, and apparently it had been in his possession since childhood. "Where are my manners?! My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but my friend's call me N." Even though he introduced himself, N seemed more interested in Lucky. "I see...this Butterfree has been with you for years. I, too, have been besides Pokemon since birth."

Raising an eyebrow Tony was still a bit hostile. "Can't you see that we're busy! What do you want?" He assumed that anybody would gave credence to anything Ghetsis said was most likely up to no good, but Hilda started to think that someone as frail as him couldn't be all that bad.

Coughing a bit, N then answered their questions, "I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokemon inside Pokeballs. The ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?" There it was again Truths and Ideals, Hilda felt like N was saying something, but she couldn't wrap her head around it. Hilda wasn't alone Tony, Cheren, and Bianca didn't understand it either. Their cluelessness forced N to inquire further. "Do you believe that Pokemon battles help us understand one another?"

"Hold up! You're talking way too fast and asking too many questions." Cheren groaned even he was having a hard time keeping up with N's pace. "Of course Pokemon battles help us understand one another. Like I said earlier if a Pokemon doesn't like it they'd disobey, right?"

Bianca wasn't content to watch from the sidelines anymore. "I believe we bond with each other through Pokemon. If it weren't for Pokemon, I'd met Cheren and Hilda, and then I wouldn't be on this journey meeting interesting Pokemon like Tony." Everything she experience she owed to having Tepig by her side and she wouldn't trade that in for the world.

Wishing N would just vanish, Tony scorned. "I bet he's another one of those people brainwashed by Team Plasma."

Facing Lucky, N then warmly asked for her opinions. "What about you Butterfree?! Do you think that Pokemon battles help us understand one another?" Fluttering a little in the air, Lucky was surprised to see that N was actually asking for her insight. Only Tony usually had conversations with her and usually he was too thickheaded to listen.

"Freeh?!" guessed Lucky watching N gently stroke her head.

Nodding slowly he seemed to communicate with her adding. _"Hmm…I see, you think so too. And this human is your trainer Tony and he's a good person?"_

Folding his arms, Tony sheepishly illicit. "Oh now, you can talk to Lucky?!" Lucky and Tony communicated via wavelength they had been together so long that he could understand what she wanted better than anyone. But even he couldn't understand what Lucky was saying because Pokemon just repeated their names over and over again.

"Yes, Butterfree was talking. Oh. Then, you can't hear it, either... How sad." N replied full of sadness. No one seemed to understand him, he could understand Lucky as clear as day. Seeing how Tony had valiantly try to save Karrablast, N thought that he had found a kindred spirit, but apparently he was wrong.

Honestly something about N just irked the crap out of Tony. "Will you stop talking to her like that! Also for your information her name is Lucky!"

Cutting Tony with his eyes, N seethed. "SILENCE! I will never address a Pokemon by their slave name." This was the first time all day N had lost his patience. As N spoke a nearby bush rattled until a tiny Zorua popped out its head. The little Zorua seemed to know N and looked surprised that he had gotten angry. N's eyes landed squarely on the tricky fox causing him to immediately drop to his knees. "Forgive me big brother! I had no intentions of waking you up from your nap."

_"Zorua." _yawned Zorua sleepily glancing at the children his younger brother was arguing with.

N attempted to explain his actions. "Yes, I was trying to show them the true path."

Zorua was a fox-like Pokemon, mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. Zorua's ears were triangular with dark insides, and it had a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appeared to possess no pupils, and its eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings were red. Zorua possessed a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail was bushy, and when it opens its mouth small fangs can be seen developing.

Hilda had never heard anyone refer to a Pokemon in such a manner. _"Big brother?!"_

Still though, seeing such a rare Pokemon was exciting. Opening up her Pokedex, Hilda feverishly looked for any information on such an elusive creature. **"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon: ****It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee."**

Witnessing Hilda use a Pokedex only filled N with disappointment. "The Pokedex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokemon really happy that way?" Gently tickling Zorua's head, he couldn't think of a scenario where he would ever confine the Tricky Fox.

Immediately dismissing his arguments, Tony raged. "Spew that garbage somewhere else hypocrite. You say one thing and no another. I can't stand liars." No matter the slight he seemed to take it personally. "You said all crap and look at this, that Zorua's your Pokemon."

Nudging the feisty bug catcher, Hilda complained. _"Cool it Tony. Stop provoking him."_

"_Freeh!" _Lucky groaned she had to agree with Hilda.

Tony was having a tough time keeping his emotions in check. "I'm not provoking him." If anything it was the other way around.

"Yes, more! I need more!" The multiple gold bangles N wore clanked against each other as he bowed smiling eerily. "Come and battle me Tony! I'd love to hear Butterfree's voice some more!" Lucky's voice ringed throughout his mind and N simply wasn't satisfied.

Balling up his fists, the blonde young man was willing to try anything to improve the situation. "Fine! If that'll shut you up." Deep in his bones Tony knew that N was wrong and he was right, if any Pokemon could prove that it would have to be Lucky. "I'm counting on you girl."

His Butterfree happily fluttered about preparing to battle Zorua. "Freeh."

"Zorua!" snickered the Tricky Fox Pokemon as its eyes glowed light blue and it jumped up high into the air, spinning its body while midair. As it spun, its body started to glowing pink and it changed into the shape of Lucky. Zorua looked exactly like Butterfree it even could fly just like  
Lucky.

"Oh no that was Illusion! Illusion will change the appearance of a Pokemon to that of a different species." Through his Cheren had heard of the special ability Illusion, but this was his first time seeing it up close and personal. _"Truly amazing."_

For a few seconds Tony was visibly rattled. _"Cheren's right it just looks like Lucky. My Lucky is the true Lucky!"_

However it appeared that N had something up his sleeve asking Zorua to perform a Gust attack. "Freeh!" implored Zorua, guised as Butterfree, flapping its wings and creating a gust of wind from them catching Lucky up in a mini-twister. Releasing Lucky from the gust, Tony's Butterfree collided head first into a tree.

How was that possible, how could Zorua use Gust as if it were really Lucky. This was against everything Cheren believed in. "What the heck?! Illusion doesn't work like that. Zorua is just supposed to be masquerading as Butterfree not have its moveset."

"Freeh!" Zorua landed on top of N's head.

All their shocked faces filled N with glee. Bowing like he was performing in a show he smiled. "Like I said earlier Zorua is not my Pokemon, he's my brother we were raised together by our mother Zoroark. My big brother Illusion ability isn't like some slave Pokemon he can copy everything about any Pokemon he wants. It was a gift from our late mother."

Staring N in his face, Bianca asked. "Huh?! Your mom's a Zoroark?! So are you a Zorua, too?" He didn't look like a Pokemon, but you could never tell.

Facing Bianca's direction, he replied. "Sadly I'm not a Pokemon." He was actually depressed about that fact. "My humans parents abandoned me in some forest. And a passing Zoroark just happened to take pity on a pathetic urchin like me." The way he spoke you could feel his hatred of humans pouring out. "Then some poachers came and took her away. Its just been me and Zorua every since then." Getting so visibly worked up N began coughing loudly.

Perched on his head, Zorua leaned over inquiring his condition. "Freeh?!"

Covering his mouth, N stated. "No, I can continue brother." His health was the furthest thing from his mind. "I must liberate Butterfree. Her master is truly repulsive assigning her such a disgusting slave name."

No wonder N was such a bizarre degenerate. Tears welled up in Bianca and Hilda's eyes as they cried in unison. "That has to be the saddest story ever." However, the men Tony and Cheren weren't buying such a sappy story. To them he might have been sickly, but his attitude towards humans made them not feel sorry for him.

Stepping over to where Lucky had landed, Tony spoke. "Your past has no bearing on the future, trust me I know." Staring up into the sky, he softly stated. "Do you know why I train only Bug Pokemon? Most people underestimate them just overlook them, but I can see their potential. Like me Bug Pokemon were always counted out."

"Won't it be tough to go far in your journey if you only train one type of Pokemon?" asked Hilda because his reasoning was so bizarre.

"Its fine I've chosen this route." When it became clear that Lucky was alright, he faced N stating. "Your Zorua is crafty, but my Lucky is one of a kind too. Now use Tackle!"

Lucky plowed into Zorua delivering a powerful Tackle knocking the disguised Pokemon off top of N's head. "Freeh!"

As Zorua, guised as Lucky, rolled across the field, Tony exclaimed. "Now Lucky hit it with Confusion!" Lucky's eyes glowed light blue as she picked up her imposter's body. Focusing Butterfree blasted the fraud with a powerful mental blast.

Finally N's turn again he clasped his hands together like he was praying. _"Please forgive me brother." _Zorua rolled it eyes at him, it loved N but he hardly ever let it see any action. Closing his eyes tightly, N yelped. "If you would please brother! Use Tackle!"

The battle against Lucky was thrilling for Zorua he hadn't had this much fun in years. It then slammed into Lucky knocking her back with its own frail body. "Freeh!"

Tony was forced to admit it was so strange battling against Zorua. The Tricky Fox Pokemon was an exact copy of his Butterfree everything was exactly the same. If he was going to win Tony knew that the gloves would have to come off. "Lucky that isn't a fellow Butterfree, its just a Zorua! Fire off a Gust no mercy!"

Bracing herself, Lucky bellowed. "Freeh!" Flapping her wings mightily, the Butterfree created an enormous swirling vortex of wind ensnaring Zorua. The wind storm swarmed violently slamming Zorua repeatedly into the ground. That's right chumps nobody messed with Lucky.

"Oh no!" cried N watching his older brother in great distress.

Zorua had took such a beating that it couldn't stay in disguise any longer. Its Illusion shattered forcing it to return to normal. "Zor! Zorua!" panted the Tricky Fox Pokemon obviously exhausted. Battling as a Butterfree, a form it wasn't used to, took a lot out of it.

Breaking Zorua's Illusion felt pretty darn great if you asked Tony. "You shoulda listened! There's only one Lucky."

N couldn't believe what was happening. "How could you Butterfree?! Why do you take so much pleasure in hurting my brother?!"

"Freeh?!" Lucky squealed all of this seemed routine to her. Besides it wasn't her fault that she was stronger than Zorua. If it were anybody's fault it would have to be N's, he'll never liberate anything with a weak Pokemon. "Freeh! Freeh!"

"Its just a Pokemon battle?! I see then, you too are tainted. Then I will not be able to save you." Sensing victory slowly evading him, N became desperate turning his rage towards Tony. "You may have seen through our Illusion, but Zorua has its own attacks. Now brother show them your Night Daze." It was killing him to put Zorua through so much distress, he needed to finish Tony quickly. Zorua's eyes glowed light blue as it raised its front two paws into the air. Zorua then brought its paws down to the ground expelling a pink and crimson forcefield of energy. Appearing around Zorua's body the barrier expanded outwards throughout the whole battlefield.

Zorua's attack was powerful, but it was stamina was clearly lacking. N's refusal to let Zorua battle caused it not to be able to withstand a long assault, Lucky on the other hand had been through numerous battle so this was simply child's play for her. "Now Lucky for our special move. Use Silver Wind."

"Freeh! Freeh!" cooed Lucky as she happily flapped her wings seemingly dancing around in the air. The harder she flapped, the stronger the wind was with silver crescents in it and once she was satisfied with the power Lucky released them at Zorua. Not only was the attack super-effective, but it was extremely strong knocking out the Tricky Fox Pokemon.

After emerging victorious Lucky returned to Tony's side. "Freeh? Freeh?"

Flashing a thumbs up, Tony grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, I saw it Lucky! You rocked hard girl."

Losing to Tony only served to strength N's resolve. _"As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs... Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." _He was so upset that he couldn't even talk all that could be heard was him doubling over hacking out his brains.

Despite being on different sides, Hilda felt that N could really use some help. "Seriously are you alright?! I think we need to get you some help."

Running in front of N, Zorua displayed his fangs growling loudly forbidding her from coming closer. "Zorua! Zoro!" The fox's eyes glowed light blue as it raised its front two paws into the air. Zorua was planning to use Night Daze again, it then brought its paws down to the ground expelling a pink and crimson forcefield of energy. Covering the area in a thick black cloud, after the dust settled it was clear that Zorua had pulled N away from harm.

"Good riddance I say." scoffed Cheren he was glad to see him go.

Once again Tony and Cheren were on the same path. Facing the bespectacled trainer, Tony jeered. "I know right?! He had the gall to pretend like he could talk to Pokemon." Just thinking about sent shivers down his spine. "I hope he didn't do anything to Lucky."

"I know we didn't agree, but I still think we outta helped him." Hilda announced showing concern for someone other than herself for a change. What was it with men and never asking for help when they clearly needed. "He looked like he could of kilted over at any minute." The testosterone oozing off between Tony and Cheren was enough to make a Tauros blush.

"_Hehehehe…I guess alpha males don't like others sniffing around." _Bianca giggled covering her mouth.

Spinning around Hilda wondered. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew another chapter down.**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Six Load of Trubbish.**


	6. Load of Trubbish

**Last time on the Book of Hilda: Soon as Ghetsis had finished his speech and Karrablast was captured, a bizarre man with wavy tea green hair appeared out of nowhere claiming he could hear Pokemon voices. Naturally none of us believed this, but N kept spouting his nonsense anyway. Once he took note of Lucky and professed to be able to hear her Tony got angry. Even though N seemed sickly and I tried objecting, there was no way they were going to let me stop their fight. All of commotion had attracted the attention of a little Zorua, who N assured us was his older brother. Using his Illusion ability Zorua disguised itself as a Butterfree, but Tony's Lucky was still stronger. I wonder what's gonna happen next? **

**The Book of Hilda**

**Chapter Six**

**Load of Trubbish**

The sun began setting across Accumula Town it appeared that Hilda, Cheren, Bianca, and Tony had spent the whole day dealing with N and Team Plasma. It was hard to believe that there were people out objected to training Pokemon. The really unsettling part was that it took such a toll on Tony usually he wasn't like that, but that guy was so infuriating. He knew that a first impression was key and he was afraid that maybe Hilda and Bianca had a bad idea about him. He had this thing about being hated.

A knot formed in the pit of Tony's stomach as he swallowed hard. _"Um...guys about earlier."_

Simply dismissing his fears, Hilda shrugged her shoulders sighing. "Huh?! What about it? So you got mad, its only natural." Taking note of the sky she suggested that all take refuge at the Pokemon Center for the night.

Relieved that he wasn't hated, Tony lightly chortled. "Y...yeah you're probably right. Its too dangerous to travel at night."

Upon re-entering the Pokemon Center, Hilda still saw a long of trainers standing at the reception and she enthusiastically made her way over greeting a Nurse Joy. Brimming with tons of self-confidence she screeched. "Hey…Is there still time to sign up for the Unova League?!" Not even concerning herself with the other trainers Hilda had darted first in line.

Looking up from her laptop, Nurse Joy warmly responded. "Why of course, but you'll have to wait you turn."

Hilda was a breath of fresh air most girls because they weren't that interested in becoming Pokemon trainers, they were content with just being fan girls. However, her blatantly disrespect of others caused the male trainers in the center to immediately resent her. Finally her turn she raced for the reception desk. "Okay Nurse Joy its time for the PokePrincess to make her debut."

"_PokePrincess?" _Nurse Joy warmly smiled. "Okay well all I need is your Pokedex."

"Okay! Here you go!" Hilda eagerly grinned practically shoving the device into Nurse Joy's hands.

Calmly taking her Pokedex, she placed it into the panel on her computer scanning the tiny device. On an overhead monitor Hilda could see her profile appear. It read. "Name: Hilda Ferris, Hometown: Nuvema Town, Age: 14, Pokemon Owned: Oshawott, Minccino." After she was officially an Unova League Pokemon trainer, Nurse Joy handed her a couple of things imperative for her journey. "First up is your Badge Case it'll keep all your badges clean and shiny, and your Trainer's Card its important make sure you don't lose it, and your Guide Book it'll give you key information on gym leaders."

Holding the laminated card in her finger tips, Hilda shuddered from how real this felt. She was a professional Pokemon trainer, so her usually brand of stupidity wouldn't cut it. She finally realized how Lydia must of felt, Hilda was now the caretaker of two small life forms counting on her for their every need. _"The weight is immense." s_he thought to herself. This was serious with a Trainer's Card he she knew she wouldn't able to go back to the way things were before.

"What's wrong you look as pale as a ghost." Tony teased gently nudging her.

Placing her Trainer's Card into her backpack, Hilda honestly sighed. "It just hit me how serious this is. I always idolized Pokemon trainers, but I really understood what it meant to be one."

Following gaining his very own Trainer's Card, Cheren made his way over. "No one can answer that question for you. Whatever kind of trainer you become is ultimately up to you." In his quest to obtain power he expected Hilda to serve as his strongest rival. "If you're not strong enough to compete against me I'll never become League Champion so snap out of it."

"Thanks a lot Cheren." Hilda barked sarcastically. How could her best friend consider her a rival. She had a feeling that they would eventually battle, but hearing it didn't sound so good.

Skipping over to them, Bianca happily chirped. "Okey-Dokey! I'm all registered too." It finally seemed like the Nuvema Trio were official League sanctioned Pokemon trainers. The only questioned remained was what's next?! Glancing over at Cheren, she asked. "I guess we're heading to the gym next. So where is it?!"

"Ahem." Cheren coughed. Hilda and Bianca stared at him expectantly. "I Dunno."

Pratfalling over Hilda cried. "Don't get me all worked up for nothing."

Tony was quite knowledgeable in the situation. "The first gym is in Striaton City. I tried entering the gym there, but I didn't meet the qualifications."

"What sorts of qualifications?!" probed Hilda looking for more details.

Not wanting to spoil things Tony chortled. "You'll find out when you get there, but I have a feeling you'll pass them easily." Glancing up at the clock on the wall he then suggested that they hit the sack for the night. "We've got a busy morning ahead of us. Let's turn in early."

Looking to grow her entourage, Hilda quickly asked. "Ah...Before you go Tony what's your Twitter handle?! I'd like to follow you."

Hilda was only trying to have fun, but as usual Cheren just had to rain on her parade. "Are you kidding me Hilda?! That Twitter thing you do is an absolute waste of time. It serves no true purpose."

You'd expect Tony, a serious trainer, not to have a Twitter account, but of course he did. "Oh that's simple its ButterFlyBoi!"

Handling her Xtransceiver, Hilda followed Tony's Twitter account giggling. "Awesome I made a new friend." In her journey Hilda wanted to meet tons of new people and make many friends, that way her profile would grow immensely and she could become famous much faster. Simply put it was egotistical plot. "Now I'll send you my stuff."

"Sure why not?!" Tony chortled checking his Xtransceiver. Wait a minute this was first time he ever exchanged information with a girl, just thinking about it made him extremely nervous. Since it was so easy talking with Hilda you'd sometimes forget that she was even a girl.

Hilda and Bianca decided to share a room for the night while Tony and Cheren did the exact same. Once inside their room Hilda noticed the merger amenities the room had a desk, a chair, and two sets of bunk beds to maximize space. "What's with this room? Was Nurse Joy to cheap to spring for luxury items?!"

It took Bianca to be the voice of reason. "I don't know Hilda maybe we should be grateful at least we're not sleeping outside."

"I guess you're right Bianca!" sighed Hilda flopping on the bed, she wasn't even tired. Her mind was too focused on getting to the next city. She imagined what the gym leaders was like and having Oshawott enter a clash to end all clashes.

Unfurling her blanket, Bianca propped herself up on a pillow. You might of cheated, but I'll find a Pokemon cuter than Minccino in Striaton City." She really wasn't gonna let the thing that happened on Route 1 go, huh?

"Keep telling yourself that B! There's no Pokemon cuter than my Minccino." Hilda was forever the braggart. "Just give it up!"

Staring at the ceiling Hilda counted the all cracks she could see, she always had a hard time sleeping in a bed that wasn't hers. Turning on her side, she saw Bianca appearing to cry under her covers. Immediately sitting up she rushed over to her friend's side. "Are you alright Bianca?! What's the matter?!"

Wiping away a tear Bianca forced a smile. _"No, I'm alright. I guess I'm just a little homesick." _Despite putting on a brave face she really missed her mother and father.

What was Bianca five, she had only been out of Nuvema Town for a day and she was already homesick? Hilda would have to handle her carefully or else she would crush Bianca's feelings. "I get how you feel Bianca being away from my mom is killing me too. But we owe it to ourselves to see how strong a Pokemon trainer we can be. Just think how proud your dad is going to be when he sees you battle in the Pokemon League!" Hilda then held out her fist. "Pound it."

"Hehehehe…You always know what to say." giggled Bianca returning Hilda's fist bump. Now that was settled Hilda glanced at the wall wondering what the boys were doing.

In Cheren's room he and Tony just sat quietly, it was just so awkward._ "Um..." _mumbled Tony trying to come up with anything to break the ice. "I heard you're pretty smart. How do you feel about Bug Pokemon?!"

Based upon how Tony interacted with Lucky, Cheren knew he had to tread carefully. "Meh to each their own! I don't really prefer one type over another."

Lounging back on his bed Tony then faced Cheren asking. "Hehehehe...Dude that's some harem you had back there."

Turning all red Cheren began defending himself. "What?! No, it isn't like that! We're all just friends. I've known Hilda and Bianca since we were three."

_"Such a waste."_ the bug catcher teased drifting off into dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun peered into their bedroom window the next day. As the sun rose into the room the alarm clock sitting on the mantle starting blaring. It was around noon when Hilda and Bianca finally decided to wake up the next morning. Waking up rubbing the cold from her eye Hilda stared at the clock in horror. "What the heck?! I can't believe we slept in." Her eyes darted around the room in search of Bianca who was snoring like an ox.

Approaching Bianca's bed, Hilda shook her feverishly. "Will you get up already! I bet Cheren is waiting."

"_Huh?!" _yawned Bianca groggily she was used to sleeping to about 1 in the afternoon. _"What's going on?!" _

Pulling the covers off of her, Hilda groaned. "Just get up! We've got to get going."

After getting dressed both girls hurried downstairs, but when they reached the bottom, they saw Cheren all alone. Leaning against a wall Cheren kept checking his Xtransceiver he was obviously ready to go. Once hitting the bottom step, Bianca noticed that someone was missing. "Hey where is Tony?!"

Glancing over in their direction, Cheren walked over explaining things. "Oh, he said he was going back to Nuvema Town to visit his aunt. Also, he wanted to see if he could do anything to help Professor Juniper place those abandoned Pokemon from yesterday."

"He could of at least said goodbye." pouted Hilda folding her arms. "Meanie."

Tony's departure hurt Bianca the most, she became all depressing thinking negative thoughts. _"I guess it would be weird for a large group of people to travel around together. I mean we are all rivals, I guess Hilda and Cheren will leave me to at some point too." _

Cheren's glasses shimmered in the light while he stated. "I'm sure we'll see him again. He is a Pokemon trainer after all." Cheren really only ever had two friends unlike Hilda and Bianca, he wasn't a very friendly person so he never formed any attachments. Since the girls were ready to leave finally, Cheren dusted off his hands grinning. "Alright ladies I hope you're ready for our next destination; Striaton City." He seemed more excited than the rest of them to be going there.

Pumping her fists in the air, Hilda hollered. "Oh yeah! Tony said that they had a gym there." Such unladylike behavior had become the norm for her.

Clapping her hands Bianca giggled. "Oh goody. I can finally catch a friend for Tepig."

The three friends then made their way into Striaton City. Once in the town square, Hilda opened the Town Map: An entry stairs built in memory of a former home in a snowier climate.' On the west side of Striaton City, there was a hedge garden surrounded by water. It contains hedge walls, and Pikachu and Pidove-shaped hedges. In the center of the garden was a tall water fountain. The city's landmark had to be the Striaton Restaurant the delicious scents waffling off the building filling the air.

Bianca's eyes had widened she only saw places like Striaton City on television. "Wowwy! Wow!" There was so many things to do and the town was bustling with energy, Bianca didn't know where to start.

Since he had been there before, Cheren took upon himself to explain their surroundings. "The eastern half of Striaton City houses buildings with unique architectural designs. The western part of the city houses a beautifully designed garden." Taking a quick look around the city, he pointed towards a schoolhouse in the distance. "Let's go there first to my Alma Mater!" Apparently when he was younger Cheren's parents sent him to attend the Pokemon Academy.

Even though they were supposed to be friends, Hilda didn't know that Cheren attended some school in Striaton City. "Wait…You went to a Pokemon school?"

"The Pokemon academy was a school where students learned more about Pokemon. The classes were pretty basic they were just trying to prepare us for our future as trainers." Cheren stated adjusting his glasses. "Naturally I had the best grades in the school. Actually I remember this one classmate I had, she was really feral. One day the teacher caught her outside eating berries with wild Pokemon. Her name escapes me at the moment."

That didn't sound like fun, Bianca threw up her arms whining. "Boring! I don't wanna go to some school! Let's go to the restaurant instead."

Cheren was steadfast on seeing the Pokemon Academy first. "No way! You can eat anytime Bianca. I want to introduce you guys to my old sensei. I know he'll love you guys."

Instead of the pristine campus Cheren had mentioned all Hilda saw was a decayed red school building, the grass was really high from years of neglect, and the fountain was broken full of putrid water. It was apparent that the school building hadn't been used in eons. "What happened to my paradise?!" screamed Cheren dropping to his knees overdramatically. The condemned notice on the front door felt like a death nail. All his happy memories started fading away.

"Are you sure you went to school here?!" elicited Bianca looking around. To make matters worst were all the Trubbish laying around burping. The toxic fumes emitting from the mouths were so horrid that no one approached the school. The fumes were so bad her eyes began to water.

Trubbish resembled a full, dark green garbage bag with a knot at the top that acts like ears. Trubbish had oval-shaped eyes and large triangular teeth that resembled broken glass. Its arms that look like trash spilling out of small tears in the bag with pink and blue objects protruding out of them. Its feet were dark green and stubby. This Pokemon was created when a mixture of domestic and industrial waste underwent a chemical reaction of some sort. Trubbish emitted noxious, burp-like gases which, when inhaled, will render the victim bedridden for a week.

The stench emanating off of Trubbish was horrid, but Hilda fought off the tears in order to scan it. **"Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokemon: Wanting more garbage, they follow people who litter. They always belch poison gas."**

"You?! What did you things do with sensei?!" Cheren snarled besides himself with rage. "I bet you stinky piles of garbage are why the schools closed."

Chewing on a tire sitting in front of the campus, a Trubbish burped. "Trubbish?!" They had no clue what he was talking about.

It was the Lillipup incident all over again. Lowering her head Hilda let out an exasperated sigh. "Leave those Trubbish alone. Its not their fault that your school was condemned."

"Don't take up for them Hilda! Look one of them is eating trash as we speak." Cheren cried pointing at the Trubbish snacking on the tire.

Annoyed with Cheren's insults, a Trubbish loudly belched. "Trub! Trubbish!" The stench was so noxious that paint on the side of the school building began peeling.

"Oh you want fight, eh?! That's fine by me! After I win I'll make you leave." Despite his Pokemon being clearly being at a disadvantage, Cheren felt like it was up to him to uphold the honor of the Pokemon Academy. Clutching his Pokeball tightly, he grumbled. "I know this is a bad match up Snivy, but I need you for this one."

Soon as Snivy appeared Trubbish rushed into action slapping it back and forth repeatedly. "Tch! Some weak Double-Slap isn't going to stop me! Even so we're at a disadvantage so I can't risk Snivy in a head to head collision so we'll use Vine Whip on it."

Snivy fired a vine from its collar at Trubbish knocking the Trash Bag Pokemon into the other Trubbish. "Ivy! Snivy!"

Its cohorts might of fled after that, but it wasn't about to run. This piqued Cheren's interest. "Hmm…a feisty little one."

"Trubbish! Trub!" burped the Trash Bag Pokemon then taking a deep breath and releasing a stream of white smog from its mouth out over the campus.

Covering his mouth, Cheren's muffled voice escaped. "Be careful Snivy! That's Clear Smog."

Doubling over Snivy began coughing. "Sni! Ivy!" The poisonous smog prevented it from seeing where Trubbish would come from. Popping out of nowhere, the Trash Bag Pokemon appeared behind Snivy rocking the snake with repeated open palm slaps. "Vy! Vy! Vy!"

The slaps left red marks in Snivy's face. "Don't take that get some distance by using Tackle!" Lowering its head Snivy angled its body so it slinked into Trubbish with tremendous force knocking back.

"_Whoa!" _Even Hilda was impressed by the cerebral way Cheren approached battling.

Once Snivy was clear of the smog, Trubbish began firing large balls of sludge from its mouth at it, one after the other. "Trub! Trub!"

"Heads up. Sludge incoming." Cheren quickly warned his Pokemon.

""Sni! Snivy!" hissed the Grass Snake Pokemon staying low to the ground slithering out of the way. Snivy had managed to evade the globs of sludge, but one ricocheted off a tree hitting the front of Cheren's jacket. "Ivy?!"

Staring at the sludge dripping on his lapel, Cheren's eyes went wild. "Noooooooooo! I mustn't stand for this!" Without warning he then began stripping off all his clothing all the way down to his boxers. "Ah…sweet relief." With his hands on his hips and his glasses fogged up, Cheren's mind seemed to have found peace.

Covering Bianca's eyes, Hilda screeched. "What the heck are you doing?!" Hilda hated whenever Cheren would pull a stunt like this. "You're in the middle of a city. Little kids could be watching."

"Ahhhh, I wanna see!" Bianca whined steadily pawing at Hilda's hands.

Opening up his backpack, Cheren pulled out an exact pair of matching clothes. "That sludge on my jacket was throwing off my symmetry, but everything's fine now." Straighten out his jacket he refused to see that he did anything out of the ordinary. "I can't have a sludge stain on my jacket Hilda. I'm not an animal."

After Cheren was back to normal, Snivy was ready to resume battling. "Snivy."

Ready to end the battle once and for all, Cheren ordered. "Snivy use Leaf Tornado now!"

'Vivvvvy!" hissed Snivy as it started spinning its body around rapidly and flipping around so it is spinning on its head with its tail straight up in the air. As it twirled, a large tornado of wind with a circles of light green energy spinning around it appeared at the tip of the Grass Snake's tail. "Sniiii!" Swinging on its side, it managed to draw the Trash Bag Pokemon in the tornado.

"Trubbishhhh!" squealed Trubbish as it was caught. The light green energy circles separated into light green glowing leaves that spun around inside the tornado. After torturing it victim enough Snivy swung around, slamming the tornado into the fountain smashing it into a million tiny pieces and Trubbish into a pool of dirty water unconscious.

Cheren took this opportunity to grab a Pokeball at her waist. "Take this time to savor the last fleeting minutes of freedom." Rearing back he tossed the ball at Patrat ensnaring it into the capture device. The Pokeball shook a couple times as Trubbish tried breaking free. Once the Pokeball stopped shaking it pinged signaling that the Trash Bag Pokemon was captured.

"Naturally I guess caught my first Pokemon." he boasted slowly picking up the Pokeball.

Having the first Pokemon in his party, Cheren took out his Pokedex looking up for any information he wouldn't already know. **"Trubbish attacks known: Clear Smog, Double Slap and Sludge. Special Ability: Sticky Hold-Protects the Pokemon from item theft."**

Cheren was pretty satisfied with his capture. "Not bad Trubbish was a lot stronger than I anticipated. Welcome to the team."

Walking down the street an elderly man noticed them standing in the schoolyard. "Excuse me, but what are you whippersnappers doing there?! Its condemned." The old man leaned against a cane, he was bald the sun reflected in his dome, and he possessed pale blue eyes. Adjourning his upper body was a blue sweater vest, he wore some brown slacks, and black loafers. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Cheren's face brightened up gleefully chirping. "Sensei?!" Facing Hilda and Bianca, he happily introduced his sensei. "Guys this is Robert-sensei! He taught me everything I know about Pokemon. Sensei these are my best friends Hilda and Bianca."

"I haven't seen you since you were ten." stated Robert letting out a hearty chuckle. Apparently students graduated from the Pokemon Academy at the age of ten when they're old enough to become Pokemon trainer. Seeing the girls hanging with his former pupil, Robert flashed a warn smile. "Its good to see that little Cheren has friend. When he attended classes he was an aloof know-it-all."

Placing her arms behind her head, Hilda grinned. "Oh no sir. Cheren is still like that."

Always polite Bianca bowed. "Its nice to meetcha sir."

Thinking about his precious school, Cheren grew disheartened. "Sensei what happened here?"

Whacking Cheren over the head with his cane, Robert griped. "What are you talking about Cheren?! I retired years ago I'm an old geezer now. Pokemon is a young man's game." Motioning towards the school building he lamented. "Once I retired I couldn't afford to keep up the renovations so I let the Trubbish play here."

"Eh?!" Cheren groaned pulling his collar. It was a good thing Robert wasn't there to see him bully the Trubbish from earlier.

Seeing the school in ruins didn't damper Robert's spirits, it instead made him feel a sense of accomplishment. "The Pokemon Academy had a good run. I taught there for fifty years and some of my students went on to greater things."

"Too bad about your school." Squealing like a school girl, Hilda wasn't about to let him off the hook. "But you just caught your first Pokemon, Cheren you gotta celebrate send out a tweet to all your followers."

Cheren completely dismissed her. "Twitter is a complete waste of time Hilda count me out."

"Looks like its up to me then." smirked Hilda taking out her Xtransceiver sending out another tweet. The minute she fired out her tweet a couple of responses popped up.

**PokePrincess Hilda's Wall:**

PokePrincess tweets: 'My bud just snagged a Trubbish! #GottaCatchEm'ALL'

ButterFlyBoi tweets: Way to go! #GottaCatchEm'ALL'

NHG tweets: Free all enslaved Pokemon #Liberate'

Looking away from her wall, Hilda scratched the back of her head muttering. _"NHG?! I wonder who that was?"_

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks Ch. 6 is done. Stay Tuned For Chapter Seven Ferroseed of Doubt.**


	7. Ferroseed of Doubt

**Last time on ****The Book of Hilda**: After so much wackiness we finally reached Striaton City. I was so excited about getting to visit the Pokémon Gym, but Cheren dragged me and Bianca to his old schoolhouse. But get this the place was a dump, yeah it was filled with Trubbish. Cheren, being...well Cheren, decided to harass them, but one of the Trubbish wouldn't take his crap. Much to my surprise Cheren actually caught one which is weird with his OCD for having things clean. We eventually met his teacher Robert, but he was more interested in his retirement than anything else. 

**A/N: I bet you all thought I wasn't gonna update this anymore well the jokes on you. HA! Jordan West belongs to Wolfwriter 101**

**The Book of Hilda**

**Chapter Seven**

**Ferroseed of Doubt**

Cheren had always been pushy even though Robert always told him that a Pokemon trainer had to stand on their own two feet. Thinking nimbly on his feet the old man had to find a way to get rid of these kids, so he could get back to his vacation. He was in luck Robert recognized a very familiar face around the local convience store. Pointing at a young man leaving the PokeMart, Robert exclaimed. "Ah…There goes one of the Striaton Gym Leaders now." After Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca turned their head in the direction to see, Robert made a speedy exit. _"Hahahahaha!"_

Snapping his back around, Cheren looked to praise Robert, but he was gone. "Sensei?! Where did you go?!" The elderly man was high stepping it down the street trying to get away.

While Cheren searched frantically for his teacher, Bianca and Hilda immediately crowded the gym leader. Turning around Cilan carefully placed the bags of groceries he was carrying on the ground. "Yes? Yes, I am Cilan a Gym Leader of this town and you are...?" The Striaton chef, looked older than Hilda about seventeen, had slicked back green hair with three cowlicks sticking up in the top. Cilan dressed like a waiter; with a white shirt, a black vest, a pair of black slacks, some brown shoes, and green bowtie around his neck. Lastly he wore a an apron wrapped around the front.

Slumping over towards them, Cheren whined. _"I...I can't believe sensei ditched us." _All he wanted to do was show his friends the man that taught him everything, but he wanted nothing to do with them. As he joined Hilda and Bianca, he noticed the man they were harassing. "What're you two doing now?!"

Who cared about some old crone when Hilda was meeting her very first gym leader, she tingled with excitement. "My name is Hilda! These are my friends Cheren and Bianca." announced she reaching out her hand.

Quickly approaching Bianca greeted him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Glancing Cilan up and down, Cheren actually sneered. The Striaton Gym Leader didn't appear all that tough to him. _"Hmm…So he's the one standing in the way of my first gym badge?!" _He was frankly a bit disappointed. _"Hmph, this won't do at all." _Getting stronger was the only thing that mattered to him.

Breaking out into a cold sweat from all the trainers around him, Cilan asked a relative simple question. "Right, you're Hilda got it! Y…you want to challenge the Striaton Gym? In that case... Which type of Pokemon do you wish to battle with, a Fire-type, Grass-type, or Water-type?" Squinting his eyes it appeared that he was dreading her answer. If only she'd not pick a Water Pokémon, but he knew his luck wasn't that good.

Tapping her chin, she went over the choices but only one answer came to mind. "If I had to choose between those three types then I'd go with Oshawott." There really wasn't much to think about, the only Pokemon of the three types she currently owned was an Oshawott.

Realizing that he would be facing Hilda, Cilan became a lot more reserved. "Oshawott eh? Hmm…I see. It's weak against Grass-type Pokemon which means you'll be facing me and my Pansage." Dread covered his face, Cilan was a lot more confident in his cooking skills than he was when it came to Pokemon battling.

"Sage! Pansage!" Pansage ooked pulling at his pant legs wanting him to have more self-confidence. Underneath its arms the tiny grass monkey carried the vegetables Cilan would be needing for his stew. If only Cilan had put as much passion into battling as he did with cooking.

Pansage was a simian, green-and-cream Pokemon. It had ovular black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There was a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprouts foliage were three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. The leaves in this sprout could alleviate exhaustion. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs were cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansage's lower body was green with small feet, and its long tail was tipped with two leaves.

Taking out her Pokedex, Hilda searched its database for any information. **"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon: It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends.**

Cilan still wasn't keen on battling Hilda. _"Maybe you could catch a grass Pokemon and come back. I'm sure Chili would love to battle you."_

Annoyed by Cilan's despondent attitude, Pansage roared. "Sage! Pansage! Sage!"

"_So what Pansage?! No mater what I do Chili is gonna yell at me." _Cilan groaned dropping his head in a self-defeatist manner.

Cilan's face was all distorted prompting Hilda to ask. "Are you okay sir?!" While he might not of been psyched for their battle, Hilda sure was. "I might of only been a Pokemon trainer for a couple of days, but please don't back against me."

What Cilan said made no sense, how could Hilda be facing him only because of Oshawott. "Wait, so there's more than one gym Leader at the Striaton Gym. I have a Snivy won't I face you too?!"

Talking about anybody other than himself was relief to Cilan. Facing Bianca and Cheren, he explained how the Striaton Gym worked. "No, you'll be battling Chili. And if any of you have a Fire-type Pokemon your opponent will be Cress. The Pokemon League mandated that we battle against Starter Pokemon, but since every trainers doesn't have one we're allowed to face any Pokemon of the three types I mentioned before."

Things were getting interesting as a cheeky grin wrapped around Cheren's face. "Oh I get it! I have to prepare Snivy for a Fire Pokemon. Not that I have anything to worry about."

Bianca on the other hand was terrified, she was fine battling Hilda or Cheren but having to face down some professional was too much. _"Um…"_

Snapping his fingers, Cilan suddenly got an idea. "Uh...I know! How about I cook you up something up at the Striaton Gym!" Taking them to the restaurant would give him a change to think up a way to Sneasel out of his gym battle with Hilda. A light bulb went off over his head, he smiled. "Oh yes its around lunch time so I could sauté you up a Ducklett lé Orange!"

* * *

Cilan lead Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca over to the Striaton Restaurant it was a very posh building with pillars on the outside and a glass topped roof. Through the front doors was a café where Chili, Cress, and Cilan were waiters. The walls of the café opened up to reveal a passageway to the battleground. The battleground featured a rocky terrain on the battlefield, as well as an area for spectators to cheer on their friends during battle. Most of the seats in the café were empty so Cilan could only assume that his brothers were downstairs battling in the gym. It seemed like his plan was already unraveling.

Once downstairs at the battlefield, Hilda witnessed a Ferroseed spinning around on a stage about to be engaged in battle against a chef. Ferroseed was similar in appearance to a durian. It was a spherical "plant" that had many thorns around their bodies that are used for protection. Ferroseed had a metallic bodies with band-like stripes and green thorns. It also had two small yellow eyes with black pupils. Ferroseed swayed back and forth nervously apparently the Thorn Seed Pokémon didn't want to be there.

Bending over touching Ferroseed's metallic head, Jordan smiled. "Its alright Ferroseed you don't have to be nervous. We've prepared for this." Since Ferroseed was a Grass-type Pokémon, Jordan knew that he'd be going up against Chili who trained Fire-types. Usually a battle between a Fire-type and Grass type-type would be a struggle against wills but since Ferroseed was part Steel-type too it was at a serious disadvantage. "Don't worry we've got this in the bag."

Jordan West, about 5'3", was a fourteen year old young man with dark brown hair and light grey eyes. He wore a sleeveless black tanktop with a white Dragonite silloutte, blue cargo pants, some white sneakers, and a pair of headphones hung from around his neck.

Watching Jordan's bizarre Pokémon spinning around on the battlefield, Hilda pointed her Pokedex at it learning. **"Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon: When threatened, it attacks by shooting a barrage of spikes, which gives it a chance to escape by rolling away."**

Inside the restaurant the crowd was being pumped up by Cress, Cilan's brother. Just like his brother Cress also dressed as a waiter; with a white shirt, a black vest, a pair of black slacks, some brown shoes, and a blue bowtie around his neck. Lastly he wore a an apron wrapped around the front. Gathering everyone in the restaurants attention, Cress explained the happenings. His wavy blue hair shimmered in the light. "Today we will be having a treat some dining entertainment. This will be an one-on-one Pokémon League battle for a Trio Badge between challenger Jordan West of Lacunosa Town and the Striaton City Gym Leader Chili."

Joining Cress on stage was his Panpour a simian, blue-and-cream Pokémon. It had oval, black eyes, large ears with light blue insides, and a tiny, black nose. There was a puffy, wave-like crest on top of its head. Nutrient rich water was stored in this crest. It also possessed a blue, frilled-like feature on its neck and upper shoulders. Its muzzle, lower body, and skinny forelimbs were cream-colored, and its hands seemed to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Its small feet both had three toes each. Its long tail had a clover-shaped tip.

Holding out her Pokedex, Hilda scanned the blue monkey. **"Panpour, the Spray Pokémon: The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail."**

Just like his other brothers, Chili also dressed as a waiter; with a white shirt, a black vest, a pair of black slacks, some brown shoes, and a red bowtie around his neck. Lastly he wore a an apron wrapped around the front. This wasn't his first time battling with Jordan and he was getting sick of him. Rubbing his hand through his fiery red hair he sighed. "Hey...kid you need to stop coming here with that Ferroseed. I'm getting tired of always whooping on it." Holding a Pokeball in front of his face, Chili released his Pansear lamenting. "Come let's get this over with. I got new recipes I wanna try."

Appearing out of the Pokeball was Pansear a simian, red-and-cream Pokémon. Its head was red with a whorled tuft on top. The tuft contained a flame, and can reach temperatures of 600°F. Pansear had oval eyes, a tiny nose, and large ears with orange insides. Its muzzle, upper body and skinny forelimbs were cream-colored, and its hands seemed to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansear's lower body was red with small feet, and its long tail had an arrowhead-shaped tip. Actually it looked a lot like Pansage.

Hilda pointed her Pokedex at the egotistical monkey Pokémon standing next to Chili. **"Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon: Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. It likes to help people."**

Despite being having a battlefield, the Striaton Gym underground still had a cafeteria. Quickly trying to find a seat, Bianca grabbed Hilda and Cheren's arms rushing towards an empty table. "C'mon let's get a good spot." There was nothing better than a dinner and a show.

Taking his seat at the table, Cheren propped his feet up against a stool. "This shouldn't take too long. Ferroseed is a horrible match-up."

Hilda was naïve things like strategies sand type advantages didn't enter into her small mind. Banging her fists on the table she excoriated him. "You won't know that until they actually battle?!" As long as she had Oshawott and Minccino, she pictured smooth sailing for herself.

Bianca had something else in mind, she quickly motioned for Cilan to come over. Holding up a menu she asked. "Uh...Is it okay to order?!"

Serving people was Cilan's life, he loved it more than breathing itself. "O...Of course. As long as you're a Pokémon trainer the food you order is free." He turned handing menus to Hilda and Cheren. "I am here to serve you. Please tell me what it is you'd like to eat." He was a complete doormat.

Waving Cilan away, Cheren was more interested in seeing how a gym leader battled. "No, I'm not hungry. Just bring me a glass of water."

Closing her menu and returning it to Cilan, Hilda smiled. "Hm...I've always been partial to hamburgers. Put everything on it except for tomatoes, I hate tomatoes."

Since the meal was gonna be free Bianca wanted to try something expensive. "I want to try that Ducklett lé Orange you were talking about." She received horrified glances from Cheren and Hilda, was she actually gonna eat a Ducklett. _"Fine I'll take a hamburger too."_

Looking between both trainers Cress held up both flags shouting. "Battle begin!"

Whenever Jordan felt nervous he repeated the Lacunosa Legend to himself. _"A long time ago, it was said that a large meteor came from the sky containing a terrifying monster. It was said that at night the monster would appear in the town along with the cold winds and take away humans and Pokémon to eat them. Eventually, the residents of the town surrounded Lacunosa Town in a wall to keep the monster out and a rule was then set on the town that forbade anyone from leaving at night and encouraged people to stay in their homes." _The legend was meant to frighten the villagers, but Jordan thought it meant to always been mentally ready. That's why the Lacunosa Elder sent him out into the world.

"Ferroseed you might be at a disadvantage, but your heart is all that matters," Jordan smirked he came into this with some sort of strategy. "Okay now use Gyro Ball!" Ferroseed's thorns glowed light blue, and it started spinning around rapidly. Twirling across the battlefield, it then spun into Pansear knocking the High Temp Pokémon backwards.

Landing on its feet, Pansear rubbed its aching chest taking a shot with iron barbs was indeed pain. "Sear."

"Pfft! Knock that acorn out with Fire Punch!" Chili scoffed covering his mouth.

"Sear! Pan!" ooked Pansear causing one of its fists to become surrounded in red-orange fire and it punched the Ferroseed with it.

Flames danced around on Ferroseed's metallic body singeing the Thorn Seed Pokémon. "Ferro! Seed!"

"Its still early to give up! Get some distance with Pin Missile!" Jordan barked trying not to get discouraged from his Pokémon's struggles. Ferroseed's thorns glowed white as it fired multiple glowing white streams with arrowheads from the barbs at the Pansear. Knowing that a bug type attack wouldn't hold Pansear for long, Jordan unsheathed his true motive. "Now while its restrained use Ingrain!" As Pansear struggled to free itself, Ferroseed sprouted several small roots from its body burrowing deep into the ground absorbing nutrients.

Annoyed that Ferroseed was healing itself, Chili demanded. "Break free Pansear! Use Flame Charge!" Leaping off the wall Pansear stomped its feet on the ground repeatedly, kicking up dust from the battlefield. As it continued to stomp its feet dust blocked its body from view. Pansear's body then became surrounded in red-yellow fire and it jumped forward, slamming its body into Ferroseed. As Pansear charged at the Thorn Seed Pokemon, it left behind a stream of red-yellow fire behind it. When the move was used, Pansear became faster.

Studying Ferroseed's condition, Cheren lowered his head. _"It won't last too much longer."_

Running around Ferroseed couldn't even match Pansear's movements. Chili was ready to pour on the punishment. "Alright Pansear hit with a barrage of Fire Punches."

_"Man, trying to out strength Pansear was a mistake. I should of focused on defense from the outset." _Jordan was always one to put defense ahead of offense and he grinned. "Now Ferroseed use Iron Defense!" Ferroseed's body became outlined in light blue, and then moments later, a white shine goes up its body turning it into iron for a moment. Ferroseed was then able to stop all of Pansear attacks. Its Fire Punches fell helplessly. "Now Gyro Ball!" The Thorn Pokemon glowed light blue, and it started spinning around rapidly bashing into Pansear pushing it into a rock on the field.

Pansear actually smashed through the boulder landing next to Chili. Maybe Chili had underestimated Jordan's moxie. "Alright Pansear play time is over. Use Flamethrower!" Before it fired the attack, a ball of red-orange flames appears in front of its mouth. Pansear then released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Ferroseed charring the Thorn Seed Pokemon. Taking a few whiffs Chili couldn't help but tease him. "Hehehehe...There's nothing better than some roasted chestnuts over an open flame!"

Losing his patience Jordan snapped. "Shut him up Ferroseed. Use Pin Missile." Jordan had forgotten all about his strategy, he always had a bit of a short fuse.

Ferroseed's thorns glowed white as it fired multiple glowing white streams with arrowheads from the barbs at the Pansear, but Chili was ready. "Okay Pansear lt's switch it up a bit! Use Dig!" smirked Chihi, he was just messing around with Jordan now. Pansear jumped high into the air diving back down into the ground using its hands. It then came up underneath the Ferroseed and uppercutting it. Ferroseed was sent careening through a couple of boulders before collapsing into a heap unconscious.

It was obvious that Jordan's Pokémon couldn't continue forcing Cress to pull a plug on their battle. Holding a green flag in his brother's direction he announced the results of the match. "Ferroseed is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the Striaton City Gym Leader Chili and Pansear." Cress hated crushing the dreams of young Pokémon trainers, but Jordan was really pushing Ferroseed and it could of been hurt really bad. Especially since his brother Chili lacked any tact. Turning his attention to Jordan, he tried comforting him. "Um...keep training and challenge us again. Who knows the results might be different."

_"Ferro...seed. Are you alright?!" _cried Jordan. Seeing his Partner Pokémon be hurt so brutally snapped him out of his rage.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Chili scoffed. "I doubt it. A Ferroseed will never defeat Pansear." Totally dismissive of his opponent.

Gently punching his brother on the shoulder, Cress grumbled. "Stop it Chili. As Gym Leaders its our job is to encourage young Pokemon trainers."

Throwing up his arms, Chili scoffed. "Not if they're delusional."

Losing didn't hurt as much as Chili's words causing Jordan to snap at him. "I'll never give up. Me and Ferroseed will keep coming back until you accept defeat." After saying his piece Jordan barreled out of the Straiton Gym to places unknown or outside actually.

**PokePrincess Hilda's Wall:**

LacunosaMiracle Tweets: I lose at the Straiton Gym. Oh well. #NeverGiveIn

PokePrincess Hilda Tweets: I just saw the LacunosaMiracle lose to Chili it was a good match though. #NeverGiveIn

ButterFlyBoi Tweets: That's the spirit! #NeverGiveIn

While Hilda was busy tweeting up a storm, Cress walked across the stage chuckling. "Would anyone else like to battle against a Striaton Gym Leader?! Pokémon trainers are Gladiators and the gym is our Coliseum." No one really understand what he meant but it got them pumped up anyway.

Slamming her hands against the table, Hilda exclaimed. "Of course. This is what I've been dreaming about. The chance to battle against a real life gym leader. Its gonna be epic." Not even waiting for Cress to call her name, she climbed up onto the battlefield releasing Oshawott from its Pokeball. Pointing a finger at Cilan she immediately challenged him. "Come on get up here and let's do this."

Covering his face in his hands Cheren was extremely embarrassed. _"As bossy as ever."_

Clapping her hands Bianca was excited giggling. "Way to go Hilda! I know you can do it. Win that Trio Badge."

_"Oh no..."_ Cilan gulped down rather hard he didn't want to battle.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Seven is a wrap! Hmmm…does Cilan's personality seem familiar to anyone else. Almost a little Dante-ish! Too bad about Jordan he seems to be on an important quest, but Chili really stomped him flat. That guy is a jerk. Anywho stay tuned for Chapter Eight Pansage Advice**


	8. Pansage Advice

**Last time on the Book of Hilda: After putting up with Cheren's nonsense we ran into Cilan one of the gym leaders at the Striaton Gym. He told us that the gym had a special rule where you fight against a Pokemon super-effective against your starter. Since I chose Oshawott I was to battle Cilan, himself, even though he didn't seem thrilled about. What I didn't know was that the Striaton Gym also doubled as a cafe. Inside were Cilan's twin brothers Chili and Cress. While Cress worked as MC, Chili battled against Jordan a trainer witha Ferroseed. The battle didn't ork out so well for Jordan he lost, but it was still cool. Now its finally my turn wish me luck. Not that I'll need it.**

** The Book of Hilda**

** Chapter Eight**

** Pansage Advice**

The lights in the cafeteria went down as the mood shifted to serious. Glancing between the two trainers standing on the battlefield, Cress raised up his arms. "This will be an one-on-one Pokemon League Gym Battle for a Trio Badge between challenger Hilda Ferris of Nuvema Town and the Striaton City Gym Leader Cilan." After checking to see if Pansage and Oshawott were ready he exclaimed. "Alright Battle Begin!"

Pansage looked eager to battle, but Cilan had a very constipated look on his face. _"Ooooooooo."_

Placing his hands behind the back of his head, Chili snickered. "Don't screw this up Cilan." Because of his aversion to battling Cilan had been known to throw gym battles and after Nurse Joy almost took away their Pokémon Gym accreditation, Cress and Chili decided to keep an eye on him.

Sitting at their table snacking on her hamburger, Bianca looked a bit nervous. "Um..What do you think Cheren? We really haven't been training all we've done is walk around." If even Bianca noticed this, could Hilda be in big trouble.

_"I don't know Bianca. we just need to have faith in her." _Cheren sighed leaning back in his chair. He didn't know what to expect from a Gym Leader. _"Hmmm...Jordan lost and he looked more prepared than us."_

Nothing seemed to bother Hilda popping her collar, she felt had everything in the bag. "Nah, I can handle this, guys." Her ego was way out of control in her delusional PokePrincess state she simply dismissed Cilan as a worthy challenger. "You'll see I'll win a Trio Badge in no time flat."

Practically yelling from his seat, Cheren excoriated her. "I don't think its wise to underestimate your opponent. He is a Gym Leader after all." No, it definitely wasn't the time for Hilda's shenanigans.

Despite not wanting to battle, Cilan wasn't just about to roll over and die. Seeing as Hilda was allowing him to make the first move, Cilan decided to act. _"Uh...Pansage...use Bullet Seed, please," _he asked trying to start the battle of easily. Leaping up and down, Pansage released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at Oshawott causing the Sea Otter Pokemon great discomfort. Biting his bottom lip, Cilan seemed surprised that Oshawott took that much damage since he wouldn't consider Bullet Seed that powerful of an attack.

Pumping her fists Hilda was excited. "Now this is a gym battle! We can't waste anytime Oshawott you get in there with Water Gun." Using his Scalchop, Oshawott attempted to defend itself, but after hearing Hilda's command he dropped his shield blasting Pansage with a powerful stream of water. The first strike caught Pansage off-guard, but after that he easily danced around the battlefield avoiding Oshawott's Water Gun. Thinking that Pansage was mocking her, Hilda sent Oshawott in after it. "Don't let it get away."

Seeing how feisty Oshawott was chasing Pansage around the rocky battlefield, Cilan stepped forward moaning. _"Um...use Bite."_

Kick flipping off a boulder Pansage managed to land on Oshawott's back, biting down on the Sea Otter Pokemon with its mouth. "Sage! Pansage!" Clamping down the Grass Monkey Pokemon shook its head vigorously back and forth slinging Oshawott around. Spinning around Pansage released Oshawott smashing it through a couple of boulders.

"Don't take that! Oshawott get in there and use Razor Shell." commanded Hilda. Standing back up Oshawott then grabbed the scalchop on its stomach as it started to glow brightly. A light blue aura appeared around the scalchop as Oshawott swung it. When it does, the aura around the scalchop stretched and hardened behind it, forming into an energy blade. Oshawott then slashed at Pansage multiple times with it managing to force the Grass Monkey Pokémon to back up. "Go, go, go!"

Skipping backwards trying to evade the sword slashes Pansage looked back at Cilan who suggested. _"Um...Rock Tomb then?!"_

"Sage! Pan!" eeked Pansage putting its hands together in front of it and silver sparkles formed in between its hands. It then raised its hands up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy. "Sage! Pansage!" The orb then grew larger until it is much bigger than Pansage's body. Finally, the glow faded out from the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rested in Pansage's arms, and it threw the boulder at Oshawott smashing it into millions of pieces.

Rolling across the battlefield Oshawott appeared to be in a lot of pain. "Wott! Osha!" The Sea Otter Pokemon's breathing became labored it was already exhausted?!

Even Hilda was beginning to see how futile her struggle was, but her pride refused to let her submit. "Um…Alright Oshawott let's try an Aqua Jet!" Oshawott jumped into the air as a wave of water appeared from the bottom of its body completely covering it. Oshawott then shots itself at Pansage barreling into the Grass Monkey Pokemon like a rocket pushing it all across the battlefield. As it launched itself at Pansage, Oshawott swam on its stomach facing up instead of downward. "Oshawott can still win."

It was obvious to Cilan that Oshawott couldn't compete with Pansage, so he decided to put a end to things quickly. _"Erhmmm...How about an Energy Ball?!" _The bush on Pansage's head started to sparkle light blue as it gathered energy from the sunlight. Pansage then held it hands up as soon as it is finished gathering enough energy and the bush becomes surrounded in a bright gold orb. Pansage then took the orb in its hands and it started to glow even brighter. It then thrusted the orb forward releasing a bright yellow beam from the orb at Oshawott.

The attack was so bright that Hilda was forced to cover her eyes. _"Wahhh...Oshawott got hit with a Kamehama Wav."_

Being valiant Oshawott tried standing up, but he dropped to one knee unconscious. Just like with Jordan's battle, Cress stopped it before things got out of hand. "That's it the battle's over. Oshawott is unable to battle, Pansage is the winner. Meaning that the winner of this official Pokemon League battle is the Striaton City Gym Leader Cilan."

"O...Oshawott! I...I'm coming!" screeched Hilda running over to her Sea Otter Pokemon. Looking back at her opponent her mouth dropped agape she couldn't believe it. How could she lose to someone who didn't even want to battle in the first place. Oshawott groggily looked up at her trying to smile, but Hilda's heart broke. "I...I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me." Even though Oshawott tried his best, she felt like she let him down.

Looking down at Pansage, Cilan gently petted its broccoli head bush chuckling. _"Uh...um...good work Pansage." _Hilda's first mistake was assuming that Cilan couldn't battle well just because he hated being a Gym Leader. Wiping sweat from his brow he lamented. _"I'm just glad that's all over." _He took no pleasure defeating Pokemon trainers he'd rather cook for them. Approaching where Hilda and Oshawott were, Cilan meekly smiled. "I...I'll cook Oshawott up something tasty."

Making his way over to where Hilda stood, Cheren couldn't help but state his disappointment in her performance. "Its your own fault Hilda. All you kept doing was attacking, defense is just as important. Oshawott couldn't take getting hit by one super-effective move after another." It wasn't all for lost though, Oshawott proved itself to be tougher than normal. Cheren had to choke back his disgust, he would expected such foolishness out of Bianca, but not his so-called rival. "Maybe I need to rethink who I consider my rival."

Whacking him on the back of his head, Bianca shrieked. "Stop it Cheren. Can't you see she feels bad enough already."

Choking back tears Hilda's face turned beet red. "Shut up Cheren! I...I just made a mistake. I'll win next time." She had never been this embarrassed in her life.

Seeing as Hilda's response was a lot better than Jordan, Cress he wanted to make sure she didn't become sour. "That's the spirit. We here at the Striaton Cafe welcome trainers to challenge us no many times they choose." Seeing Hilda's discouraged face killed Cress and he came up with an idea. "I...I know if you need a place to train you could visit the Dreamyard." Technically speaking it was a gym leaders job to lose to a Pokémon trainer, so Cress assumed he was doing Hilda a favor. "The Dreamyard is an abandoned, wrecked research facility where several trainers can be found training. The Pokémon Energy Laboratory used to be there but it was closed after some explosion."

Thinking back on it, Chili couldn't remember the Pokémon Energy Laboratory ever being opened. "Yup, that dump was closed before we even became gym leaders."

Trembling mightily, Cilan felt a cold shiver go down his spine. _"If you do go you should be careful. I heard a strange Pokémon roams the ruins." _

Looking toward her friends for acceptance, Hilda asked. _"What do you guys think? Wanna give it a look?" _This wasn't like Hilda when was she ever hesitant about anything, usually she would be the first to plow in head first.

Usually it was Hilda's job to console Bianca, but the shoe was on the different foot this time. "Sure I'll go with you Hilda." Rubbing Hilda's back, she then turned her attention to Cheren smiling. "Isn't that right Cheren? Friends have to stick together." However, on this day the three friends would be stuck with a terrible truth.

"No, I'm sorry I have to go off on my own." mumbled Cheren not really looking up at them. Hilda's lost from earlier proved to him that they needed to split up. "As long as we lean on each other we'll never get stronger. I...I need to go off on my own and struggle in the wilderness." It was a bitter truth, but Cheren felt like it had to be said. While Hilda was still down in the dumps, Bianca angrily protested but Cheren wasn't willing to hear their responses. He had already made up his mind and after turning around he leisurely strolled out of the Striaton Café.

"Can you believe him?!" Bianca screeched furious at Cheren. Still was Cheren right, would they really eventually have to split up, if they wanted to get stronger.

* * *

**A/N: A pretty short chapter, but whoa our loudmouthed diva actually lost, who would of thunk it. Well that's what she gets for underestimating Cilan. Maybe she'll finally learn the meaning of the word humility, but I seriously doubt it. Geez...What was she thinking you can't battle a gym leader without even training. Anyway stay tuned for Chapter Nine Yard of Dreams.**


	9. Yard of Dreams

Last** time on the Requiem of Hilda: I guess I was a little in over my head and I ended up losing to Cilan, it was so embarrassing. I tried my best, but I only ended up holding Oshawott back, Cilan and Pansage were too tough. Battling a gym leader is way tougher than taking on Cheren and Bianca. After my crushing defeat Cress suggested that I train over at the Dreamyard. **

**A/N: I got this chapter title from Trainer Naps. **

**The Book of Hilda**

** Chapter Nine**

** Yard of Dreams**

Once the sun rose the next morning Hilda and Bianca strolled into the Dreamyard and it was just as depressing as Chili made it out to seem. At the eastern part of the first portion, there is a staircase to access the second floor of the ruins where items can be found. At the next entrance, there was an orange traffic cone that blocked the entrance to the basement. There were also patches of tall grass present near the basement stairs. The basement appeared to be a storage room where piles of boxes were scattered. Whatever they were up at to the Pokemon Energy Laboratory it had to be extremely important.

Kicking some of the charred dirt pulling out her two Pokeballs, Hilda released both Minccino and Oshawott. The nightmare of her previous battle against Cilan ran on repeat in her mind. "This is as good as ever a place to train." Seeing their usual brash master being meek came to a shock to Minccino and Oshawott showing their concern they ran over to her. "Its plenty empty too. So, we won't get disturbed."

Embracing them in her arms, Hilda giggled. "Oh you guys." No, now wasn't the time for being a softie. Standing up she paced back and forth in front of them. "Um...Our gym battle didn't go so well yesterday." Coughing slightly she continued. "After much reflection I realized that it was my fault. If I want to be strong I need to better prepared. I know we like to play around, but its a time to be serious, too."

"Cino?!" murmured Minccino glancing over at Oshawott. It never expected Hilda to act so seriously it wasn't like her.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott saluted it was happy as ever to get to work.

Watching Hilda in action got Bianca pumped. "Oh yeah. Tepig come on lets do some training too." Popping out of its Pokeball the Fire Pig Pokemon happily sniffed the ground. Turning her focus to her best friend, she suggested. "Maybe we can help out too."

"Sure the more the merrier." Tapping a finger on her chin Hilda tried thinking up a way for Tepig to help. "Hmm...I got it. Tepig can us with defense training. He can use Flame Charge will Minccino and Oshawott focus on defending against it." Hilda remembered that the main reason she lost was because Oshawott had a glass jaw it couldn't take a punch. "Don't run away guys do your best to take the attack on head first."

Having told he had a glass jaw didn't sit too well with Oshawott. "Wott?!"

Bianca was against it, she didn't want to hurt a friend's Pokemon, but Hilda seemed so sure about this. "Um...if you say so Hilda. Uh...Tepig use Flame Charge."

"Pig!" snorted Tepig blowing soot from its snout, as it stomped on the ground over and over again, one foot after the other, until a cloud of dust kicks up covering its body. Its body then became engulfed in red-yellow flames as it charged at Oshawott slamming into it. "Tepigggg!" After using that attack Tepig appeared to be a bit lighter on its feet.

Holding up its scalchop, Oshawott managed to deflect Tepig before sending it stampeding toward Minccino. "C...Cino?!" While the Sea Otter Pokemon was adept at defending, Minccino only knew how to run away. Not wanting to let Hilda down the Chinchilla Pokemon refused to flee, but it was no match for Tepig's power being knocked aside.

Covered in soot Minccino's eyes went wild and it immediately blamed Oshawott for letting it get dirty. "Cino! Minccino!"

Glaring back at Minccino, Oshawott fired back. "Wott! Oshawott!" They seem to be arguing about Minccino's fur getting messed up, but Oshawott simply dismissed it as being froo-froo.

Placing her hand on her hips, Hilda grumbled. "Seriously, will you two cut it out?!" Dropping her head Hilda motioned at Tepig to do it again. "We'll just have to do it again from the top." Its body draped in red-yellow flames, Tepig then charged at Oshawott slamming into it, but once again Oshawott steered it in Minccino's direction. It wasn't Oshawott's fault Tepig only plowed ahead in one direction and Minccino always happened to be standing the other way. "Not again." No matter how many times Hilda tried the defense training it would just end the same way everytime. She was finding out that she was more than a Pokémon trainer, so was a referee too. "You two better not start."

Watching Oshawott and Minccino at each other throats, Bianca then suggested. _"Maybe we should take a break?!" _Lifting up her gigantic purse, Bianca pulled out a couple of sandwiches. "Hehehe...Cilan packed these for us." That sounded like a great idea maybe a little food would get Minccino and Oshawott to focus instead of bickering with each other. Bianca always thought with her stomach, but her sandwiches did calm the mood down for awhile.

Turning her attention to Oshawott and Minccino who were actually being quiet for awhile, Hilda became lost in thought. _"Hmm...Oshawott can just use its scalchop, but how can I defensively train Minccino." _Wait a minute how did a Minccino defend itself in the wild? The only thing Hilda could remember about Minccino before she caught it was that it pretended to be cute to lull Oshawott into a false sense of security. Why not maybe she could give it a test run after lunch, but the problem was that Minccino was a male and its gimmicks were uneffective against other dudes.

Finishing lunch Hilda decided to get back to work they had a lot more training to do if they wanted to win a Trio Badge. Dusting off her hands she grinned. "Alright since Oshawott will be facing Pansage his training will be more intense. Minccino let's give Tepig so we'll let you square off with Oshawott this time. Let's see how he handles a special attack like Hyper Voice." Minccino was more than ready to fight Oshawott rolling up both of ears roll up, first one then the other. It then took in a deep breath shouting loudly. As it shouted, the inside of its mouth glowed white as a beam of wind with turquoise rings inside them came out from Minccino's mouth and blared in Oshawott's face blowing the Sea Otter Pokémon backwards.

The soundwaves were so powerful that Oshawott's cheeks flapped in the wind like he was feeling G-Force. "Wott."

Looking back at Minccino, Hilda ordered another attack. "Okay Minccino use Swift."

Boosted by Technician, Minccino's entire tail glowed gold as it waved it around, firing multiple gold-colored stars at the Sea Otter Pokemon. "Cino!"

Seeing Hilda attack Oshawott repeatedly with Minccino, confused Bianca. "What are you doing Hilda?!" It seemed kinda cruel to her.

Facing her best friend, Hilda answered her. "I believe the only thing we're lacking is experience. That's the only reason we lost to Cilan. Seeing that Oshawott was valiantly taking everything Minccino dished out impressed Hilda and she giggled. "Okay Minccino let's see him handle your Tail Slap!" Down right giddy, Skipping across the grass Minccino's entire tail glowed white as it slapped Oshawott knocking it back and forth.

Alright now enough was enough Minccino was taking advantage of Oshawott's defense training the Chinchilla Pokémon was bashing him repeatedly. Oshawott jumped into the air as a wave of water appeared from the bottom of its body completely covering it. Oshawott then shot itself at Minccino like a rocket slamming into it. As it launched itself at the opponent, its stomach faces up instead of downward. "An Aqua Jet?! This is supposed to be defense training you're not allowed to attack Minccino." Once again a brawl ensued.

* * *

Their brawl spilled over towards the wreckage of the Pokémon Energy Laborsatory. All the noise Oshawott and Minccino made by bickering was attracted the attention of two scientists checking the soil for energy readings. _"Hmm...the dream readings are off the charts maybe Musharna has been through here."_ muttered Fennel, a young woman with long black hair down her back, holding a small radar in her hands. Fennel wore a pair of glasses and had a pink flower that resembled Munna in her hair.

Gently nudging Hilda, Bianca whispered. _"I thought we were here all alone."_

Joining Fennel was her younger sister Amanita, a little girl who appeared to be about eight. Amanita had her brown hair pulled into twintails, just like her older sister she wore a pair of glasses. Unlike Fennel who paid little attention to their guests, Amanita was interested in them. "Who are those people big sis?!"

Looking down at Amanita, Fennel responded. "Hmm..I think they're just some ordinary Pokemon trainers."

Hilda wasn't one to live a mundane life. "Hey...there's nothing ordinary about me. I'm Hilda Ferris from Nuvema Town a future star." If anything she was abnormal.

That name sounded awfully familiar then it suddenly hit Fennel a couple of days ago she received a phone call from Professor Juniper telling her about a trio of trainers heading for Striaton City. "Wait did you say your name is Hilda?! Professor Juniper told me all about you. Greetings I'm Fennel an old friend of Aurea we went to college together." Noticing Amanita standing next to her, Fennel introduced her little sister.

After introducing Bianca and the Pokemon, Hilda stared at the radar in Amanita's hand asking. "Hey what're you guys doing in here?"

Fennel then explained that the site was once a research facility used to research Musharna's Dream Mist for a cleaner energy source. However, due to people's evil thoughts and desires surrounding the project, Musharna was corrupted and its Dream Mist turned black. This caused an energy overload and created a giant explosion, destroying the whole facility.

Tears well up in Bianca's eyes. "Poor Musharna! That is so sad."

Amanita agreed with Bianca's assestment. "That's why we're here searching for a Munna so we can collect its Dream Mist."

Fennel then went into great details about Munna's Dream Mist. "You see Munna is able to eat the dreams of people and Pokémon, as well as project these dreams by expelling Dream Mist. A person whose dream was eaten by a Munna will forget the dream's contents. The Dream Mist it expels is pink if the dream was pleasant, yet Munna can also seek out and cure people and Pokémon who are having nightmares."

Amanita hadn't ever been so proud of her older sister and bragged. "My big sis is trying to find a way to harness the Dream Mist and turn it into medicine. Then we can cure Musharna."

Hilda really wanted to help and who knew this could be considered a part of training. Turning toward Oshawott and Minccino she smiled. "Alright troops we'll be helping Fennel find a Munna. It'll be tough because Munna are shy, powerful Pokemon." Picturing Minccino, Hilda expected that with its huge ears the Chinchilla Pokemon could most likely hear it. "Try listening for it Minccino."

Shaking her head Amanita sighed. "That's not gonna work. Munna doesn't walk around they float with telepathy."

"So how will we find one?!" Hilda inquired she really wanted to help Musharna.

"By using the Dream Radar," giggled Fennel showing off her latest invention. "It uses a geiger counter to test the dream energy levels in the air. It'll point us right to the Munna while also helping us avoid Musharna. Right now its so hostile it would try to rip our body to shreds with its psychic powers."

"C...Cino?!" irked Minccino getting rip to shreds sounded like it would hurt.

Mushing Minccino's fur, Hilda gave it a warm smile. "Don't worry Minccino I'll protect you."

_"Hmmm...maybe a Munna is hiding in here?!"_ Opening the doors to the basement Bianca was surprised by a little Munna. "Wahhhhh!" Backing up the Dream Eater Pokemon floated around Bianca greeting her warmly. Calming down Bianca retorted. "Oh hello there. What Pokemon are you?!"

Munna was a pink, nearly spherical, quadruped Pokémon of indefinable basis. It had four tiny tapered limbs and a tapered snout that largely obscured its sizable mouth. It had shiny, oval, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes was an oval spot in a darker shade of pink, from which Munna can expel Dream Mist. Purple, five petal flower markings with dark pink centers ornament much of its body. It is able to constantly float in the air.

Watching the pink floral-print Pokemon fly around, Bianca took out her Pokedex learning. **"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon: This Pokémon appears before people and Pokémon who are having nightmares and eats those dreams."**

Closing her Pokedex, Bianca began whining. "Forget Minccino, Munna is way cuter. I want one!"

_"Munnna?" _Munna moaned floating into Bianca's arm burying its face into her chest. The little Pokémon moaned loudly it seemed awfully lonely, it had been alone inside the Dreamyard for months.

Fennel had studied enough Munna to know their behavior patterns, but this one was acting differently. "A...Amazing. Usually Munna tend to avoid humans being Psychic Pokemon they can read minds, but this little one likes you. It must likes your dreams." Upon further inspection this Munna was a little smaller than a normal one, it must of been a baby. "Its too bad, but its too young. A Munna this young can produce the amounts of Dream Mist I need."

What was this about dreams; unlike Hilda, Bianca really didn't have any goals. "Dreams? But...I really haven't had any dreams yet." She had just been aimlessly following Hilda around. Munna snuggled even closer as Bianca irked. _"Are you sure Munna is picking the right person?"_

A trumpet blared as a bunch of Plasma pages ran out carrying flags displaying Team Plasma's colors. Leading the pages was a man clad in knights armor. The man possessed wavy black hair and jade green eyes. "Well hearing you say that makes our jobs much easier Professor Fennel. I, Lancelot of the Plasma Knights ask you to hand over all research materials you have for the Dream Mist." One thing you never had to accuse Team Plasma of being was...subtle. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Team Plasma again?! What do you guys want?!" whined Hilda she had seen enough of them in Accumula Town. The commotion they caused, the pain they inflicted on Karrablast for no reason, all of this angered her.

Holding his jousting lance in Hilda's face, Lancelot spoke. "Stand down knave. I have no business with you." Lancelot was something out of a medieval fair wearing a full suit of plate armor. A full suit of plate armor would have consisted of a helmet, a gorget, pauldromns, couters, vambraces, gauntlets, a cuirass with a fauld, tassets and a cutlet, a mail skirt, cuisses, poleyns, greaves, and sabatons. His complete suit of plate armor was made from well-tempered steel that weighed around 15-20 kg. Lancelot's suit of armor remained highly agile, he was able to move freely, jump and run, the weight being well spread over the body.

Pulling on Fennel's labcoat, Amanita gasped. "I...I thought soldiers were good guys."

"Not Team Plasma. They're a bunch of fanatics. Aurea told me all about them," Fennel spoke at her little sister. Glaring over at Lancelot, Fennel grumbled. "I'm not giving you anything. I don't know what you want the Dream Mist for, but its definitely not to help Pokémon."

Looking over at Lancelot, Hilda was confused what did Fennel's Dream Mist research have to do with Pokemon Liberation. "I see...I had a feeling that you would refuse my offer." However, Lancelot was dead serious he wasn't one to make idle threats. "You will regret this decision." Taking one of the Pokeballs off his belt, he threw out a Pokemon. "Bisharp stand at attention."

Bisharp was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It had a round red and black head, which resembled a helmet, that was topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face was primarily yellow with a black outline. Most of its face was shrouded by the "helmet". Bisharp had triangular eyes with dark outlines, giving the appearance of eyeliner. It had red tipped shoulders that resembled shoulder pads and its connecting torso and arms are black. It had white, metallic hands that resembled gloves, with retractable, blade-like appendages attached. On its torso were two blades, resembling a ribcage. Two dark lines run down and around to its back. Its thighs were red-colored and circular, and progressively get thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet were metallic and split down the middle, resembling hooves. These "hooves" were also similar to steel war boots, or possibly even leggings.

Holding up its arm Bisharp's sword glinted in the light, despite this Hilda thought it looked cool and she scanned it with her Pokedex. **"Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon: This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off."**

"We won't let you lay a finger on Munna! Oshawott get in there and use Razor Shell." screamed Hilda getting over her fan-girl squealing. Standing back up Oshawott then grabbed the scalchop on its stomach as it started to glow brightly. A light blue aura appeared around the scalchop as Oshawott swung it. When it does, the aura around the scalchop stretched and hardened behind it, forming into an energy blade. Oshawott then slashed at Bisharp multiple times but the Sword Blade Pokémon just stood their blinking. "Oh no its too strong!"

Bianca wanted to help out Hilda, Lancelot needed to be stop. "Bisharp is a Steel Pokémon, so Tepig has an advantage. Use Flame Charge!"

"Pig!" snorted Tepig blowing soot from its snout, as it stomped on the ground over and over again, one foot after the other, until a cloud of dust kicks up covering its body. Its body then became engulfed in red-yellow flames as it charged at Bisharp slamming into it. "Tepigggg!" Even though the attack made Tepig a bit lighter on its feet, Bisharp just stared at it. Tepig's puny flames had no effect on it.

Staring at his opponents and their enslaved Pokémon, Lancelot actually felt some akin to pity. "Bisharp free them with Metal Claw." Bisharp crossed its arms over its chest and the two white claws at the end of its arms turned into silver metal, starting from the base to the tip. It then rushed across the field slashing Oshawott, Minccino, and Tepig in an 'X'-like fashion.

Hilda had to try something, but she knew Minccino's normal attacks were useless against a Steel Pokémon. "I got it! Minccino try an Attract!" Touching its chin Minccino made a handsome face winking at Bisharp and multiple pink hearts floated over towards the Sword Blade Pokemon. The hearts rained down on Bisharp, but it had no effect meaning that the Sword Blade Pokémon was male. "Why am I not surprised that attack never works."

Nodding at Bisharp, Lancelot simply stated. "These little Pokémon are no match for you. Use Metal Sound."

"Sharp! Bisharp!" roared Bisharp rubbing its arms together and a silver colored sound wave spread out. When it hits the Pokemon, they found the sound unbearable dropping to the ground covering their ears. "Bisharp!"

Bisharp lowered its head and the blade sticking out of the top of Bisharp's head turns into iron from the front to the back. Bisharp then jumps into the air and flies at the opponent, slamming into it head first

"Finish them all off with Guillotine." ordered Lancelot having enough of Hilda and Bianca's brianwashed Pokemon. The blades on Bisharp's elbows glowed and then turn light blue. Bisharp then slashed at its opponent with them one hit ko-ing them. Standing over Tepig, Oshawott, and Minccino; Lancelot really didn't expect a different outcome they were mindless slaves and not strong enough to compete with Bisharp. Looking over at Fennel he preceded to demand her Dream Mist. "Now hand it over. I held back against those Pokémon because we Plasma Knights don't harm Pokémon, but you're just a human. I'll have Bisharp cleave you in half." Bisharp moved toward Fennel brandishing its blades.

"Wait!" Now that Minccino, Tepig, and Oshawott were out of the way, Lancelot could ask Munna directly for the Dream Mist. "We can just ask the source directly." To his sheer horror some of the Plasma pages he brought with him were kicking Munna trying to get its Dream Mist.

Two Plasma Pages took turns kicking Munna in her ribcage. "How dare you refuse Team Plasma?! Hand over the Dream Mist or perish!"

Running over Lancelot threw a punch cracking a Plasma page in the face yelling. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Turning away from Munna, the other Plasma page saluted his superior officer. "Huh?! Sir we were only trying to recover some Dream Mist for you."

"Fool! You'll pay for your transgressions! Bisharp punish him with Metal Claw!" seethed Lancelot his face burning red from rage. Crossing its arms over its chest, Bisharp forced the two white claws at the end of its arms to turn into silver metal. It then rushed across the field slashing cutting off the Plasma page's leg clean off in a 'X'-like fashion.

Rolling around on the ground, the Plasma page reached for his remaining leg stump whining. "Ahh...my leg! My leg!"

Placing a boot on his throat, Lancelot churned. "We live to separate Pokémon from evil humans and you two have the audacity to put your hands on that Munna. I should of took your life, but I didn't want to stain Bisharp's hand with your putrid blood."

_"Munna!" _yelped Munna weakly.

Pushing past Lancelot and the Plasma Pages, Bianca scooped up Munna crying. "Munna are you alright?!"

Approaching Bianca, Hilda gritted her teeth. "I can't believe they would actually do that to Munna. We need to stop them." Suddenly the ground trembled like an earthquake knocking over Hilda, Fennel, Amanita, and Bianca. The sky above the Dreamyard became distorted with a purple hue. A bizarre humming was heard as the entire field lost gravity. Floating a few feet off the ground, Hilda clung to a floating guard rail crying. "W...What is going on?"

"Sis?!" cried Amanita clinging to Fennel.

The Dream Radar in Amanita's hands was going nuts, but Fennel immediately knew what was happening. _"M...Musharna!"_

The hinges blew off the basement doors was Musharna, a rounded, bipedal Pokémon that had a tapir-like trunk. Its body was light purple, while its head is a pale pink. It had oval, red eyes with three eyelashes and dark pink ovals on its forehead and cheeks. The tips of its four stubby limbs were dark pink Dream Mist seeps out of the mark on its forehead. This mist has various colors depending on what kind of dreams Musharna has eaten; it was most often a dark pink. Shapes and forms of the dreams Musharna had eaten can appear in the mist as well.

Even Lancelot showed a bit of fear on his face, however he was steadfast in his convictions. Calming himself down Lancelot faced Musharna. "M...Musharna I am Lancelot a humble Plasma Knight. I live to liberate Pokémon from the treachery of humans. I protected Munna from my idiotic colleagues. Now if you would just allow us to have a bit of your Dream Mist."

Glancing down at the Plasma Pages that assaulted Munna, Musharna's eyes glowed light blue surrounding the pages in a light blue aura. Muharna could then control them with its mind. "Sharna!" yelled Musharna tossing both Plasma grunts threw the sky and out of the Dreamyard to places unknown. Even though it dispelled the ones responsible for harming Munna, Musharna was still furious and it floated toward Lancelot.

Brandishing its blades, Bisharp hissed. "Sharp!"

Holding out his arms blocking his Pokémon, Lancelot spoke out. "No Bisharp stand down. We can reason with it."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no Musharna's pissed. Also just saw all the Kalos Pokémon I don't really like em that much. Except Pumpkaboo (I love jack-a-lanterns), Flababe, and Tyrunt.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Ten Plasma Strife**


End file.
